Harry Potter and the Vampire Slayer
by elsawriter
Summary: -- COMPLETE -- HPBuffyAngel (a little) Crossover - A chance encounter between a vampire slayer and harry potter leads to the scoobies going to Hogwarts
1. MuggWhats?

Hey this is my first story writing attempt so I hope you like it (reviews please). It's a Buffy / Harry crossover. I have set the story after season 7 of Buffy, and Book 5 of Harry Potter. Please let me know of any mistakes, as I will make them, especially Buffy ones. 

**CHAPTER ONE - Mugg-Whats?**

The boy lay on his back, shuddering as the black figure stood over him. His mouth was forced open by two hands which burned his face with white hot heat. He felt his throat contract and his stomach push, and to his horror a large, dark green snake pushed its way out of his mouth. It hissed angrily as it wound its way around his neck and squeezed. High pitched laughter filled the boy's ears, then suddenly, he was falling, until SMACK he landed on what felt like thick plate glass. The boy picked himself up and looked down through the glass. A man swimming in water was pushing against the glass, a man with piercing blue eyes full of pain, and wild black hair. The boy knew he had o get off of the glass for the man to escape but there was no where for him to go, just nothingness. He watched in despair as the man gave up his fight and slowly drifted away. The boy pressed himself to the glass, willing his hand to push through it to help this person but it was futile. A harsh voice echoed, 

"….And he shall mark him as his equal….."

The words were familiar to the boy, and he squeezed his eyes shut against them. But as he did so the voice grew louder, harsher somehow and the words changed, 

_"They will come and He will fear them. They will not know Him, but their coming shall bring the end, be it for light or darkness."_

The boy sat up once again in his own bed, his green eyes wide.

Harry Potter walked into the kitchen at Number Four, Privet Drive and was greeted by the fearful silence that he now expected. He had been at the Dursleys for just under month now, and he was beginning to get used to it. It was better than the usual insults anyways, he reckoned. Aunt Petunia plunked a small piece of grapefruit onto Harry's plate and he tucked in, thinking thankfully of the treats he had awaiting him upstairs. 

"So, you'll be leaving tomorrow, will you Boy?" Uncle Vernon asked hopefully. "Going to stay with those…nice....friends of yours?" His mouth cracked into what resembled a painful smile. 

"Yep, the Weasley's are coming to get me in the morning at nine." Harry was so looking forward to this that he felt he almost couldn't wait, so wanting to leave this house that he was tempted to have a go at apparating, even if it meant splinching himself. But he had kept his cool, forcing himself to wait until the Weasleys came. 

The atmosphere in the Dursley household was much more cheerful than usual that day, and Harry suspected it was something to do with his impending departure. Harry was to go to 12 Grimmaud Place again, Ron had said in his last Owl, to talk to Dumbledore, and then back to The Burrow, where he was to spend the last few weeks of the summer. Harry couldn't wait, he was desperate to see Dumbledore, to find out the news and what the Order had been up to. After last summer this was a huge improvement.

At eleven that evening, the dream Harry had had the night before came back to him. He knew who the man had been, Lord Voldemort, and he suspected the snake had something to do with the fear he had of being taken over by the Voldemort part of him. He also knew who the man beneath the glass had been, Sirius. It had been a long summer and Sirius had been on his mind a lot. He missed him so much, even more than he missed having his parents, because that was what he had been to him, a father, a brother and a friend. He rolled over onto his side and tried to push this out of his mind, before he slept, hoping not to repeat the dream. He briefly wondered about the harsh words that had filled the end of the dream, but he pushed them aside also, thinking them to be a product of the fact that he had dwelled on his prophecy all summer. He closed his eyes and sleep came.

"CRASH!!!!" 

Harry once again sat up in bed, his eyes wide. He glanced at his digital watch, and the face read 2.24am. This time he was sure he had not dreamt the noise, and he leapt downstairs pulling out his wand as he went. He was closely followed by Uncle Vernon, who was bellowing at the top of his voice. Harry ran into the lounge and saw the strangest sight, a small blonde girl, just outside the lounge punching a tall man, with a distorted face. He and the Dursleys, all of whom had now arrived, froze and watched motionless as the small girl pulled out a wooden stick and plunged it into the mans chest. Instantly, the man turned to dust and crumbled onto the front lawn. As soon as this had happened, Harry saw a man, normal looking this time, pick himself up off of the lounge floor, groaning slightly.

"Giles are you okay?" the blonde girl asked anxiously. "Sorry, but it was the only way I could stake him, these English vampires are really resilient."

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about, just a few broken bones," the man groaned again as the girl helped him up. All of a sudden the two strangers seemed to notice the appearance of the Dursleys and Harry, and they froze like rabbits caught in headlights.

"Um, hello, we were just, erm, well…" the blonde girl said, in an American accent, looking at the man for help.

"Well…we...." he added, an Englishman. He suddenly noticed the appearance of Harry's wand, which Harry attempted to hastily hide. 

The man's eyes opened wide and he said in astonishment, "I haven't seen one of those in ages! Hogwarts right?"

"Um, well, yes," Harry stammered.

"Rupert Giles," the man said extending his had, "An old friend of Dumbledore. Met him at Wizengamot convention about ten years ago, an amazing man. And you are?"

Harry shook his hand and replied "Harry Potter."

"Well, this is quite amazing, I've heard all about you of course, I mean you're famous and Dumbledore himself speaks very highly of you. The boy who lived. " He broke off into thought. 

The blonde girl next to him shifted slightly and he seemed to recall her existence. 

"Oh and this is Buffy Summers."

"Hi," Buffy said, "Always nice to meet friends of Giles'. Did I just see you holding a stake? Kinda small if you ask me…"

Harry awkwardly pulled out his wand. "It's just my wand. Was that a vampire I just saw?"

"Yeah, we chased him all the way from the park. There was me thinking I was on holiday, then, bam I have to work. Also, did you say wand? Giles, explainy," Buffy demanded. 

There was a sudden scuffle as the Dursleys turned and ran, back up to their rooms, Harry suspected to hide until they were away from these people talking about magic and vampires. The Dursleys hated anything that made them look in any way abnormal, and it was their greatest fear that it would be discovered what Harry was. 

"Harry is a wizard," Giles said haltingly. Buffy raised her eyebrows. "His kind of magic is very different to Willows, firstly because he uses a wand. There is an entire world of these wizards and witches, a whole world hidden from the muggles."

"Mugg-whats?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Non-magical people" Harry broke in, "They don't know about us, and we like it that way."

"Muggles" Buffy said thoughtfully, trying the word out. "And Hogwarts, what's that?"

"It's a school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The best school in the world," Harry said fervently.

"Well, it's got to beat my old high school," Buffy said. 

The strangers stared at one another for a moment, trying to grasp all of the new information. A thousand thoughts whirled around in Harry's head. 

"Hang on I'll be right back," Harry mumbled. He ran upstairs to his room, where, thankfully, Hedwig had returned from her night out hunting. He hastily scribbled a few words to Dumbledore on a scrap of parchment, asking about these people, and sent Hedwig off to deliver it. He then bounded back downstairs, to fin Buffy and Giles brushing glass of the sofa and preparing to sit down. 

"So…who are you?" Harry blurted out.

"Well…." Buffy said, exchanging glances with Giles. He nodded slightly. "I'm the Slayer. Well actually a slayer right now, but I was the original."

"The Slayer?" Harry asked, "As in the Vampire Slayer?"

"Wow, he's heard of me Giles, did you hear that. I'm famous!" Buffy said gleefully.

"We learnt about you in Defence against the Dark Arts, and about the watchers council. The one girl to face all the vampires and demons." Harry said, feeling that this night had to rival the night he discovered he was a wizard as one of the weirdest nights ever.

"Well here I am, in the flesh, though I can't say the same about the Watchers Council. They got kinda, well, dead, in our last battle. But Giles is my watcher." Buffy said proudly. At that moment a loud hooting noise came from outside and Hedwig flew in, a piece of parchment tied around her leg. Harry untied in and read it.

_Harry, Rupert Giles is an old friend of mine, so don't worry, you are in no danger. Buffy is the slayer .They can help us, so bring Giles, and his companions to the headquarters tomorrow, where I will meet you._

_Dumbledore_

"Wow, cool an owl," Buffy said, and Hedwig flew and landed on her shoulder, gently nibbling her ear. 

"Aww she's so pretty, what's her name?"

"Hedwig" Harry answered, "She brought me news from Dumbledore. I had to check, you see that you weren't enemies. I have quite a few, you see," he said apologetically.

"Hey it's cool," Buffy said, "so do I."

"Anyway, he said that you are to come with me tomorrow, well today actually when I go to see him, he said you can help us." 

"Ok," Giles agreed, "I'd like to see Albus again. But can we all come? There are quite a few of us."

"Yes, Dumbledore said for you all to come" Harry answered, wondering just how many of them there were. He liked these people though; they were on the good side of crazy, and seemed to have some comprehension of the magical world, which was a relief after spending the summer with the Dursleys, who determinedly ignored the existence of magic. "I'm being picked up at nine this morning, if you can be here for then." 

"Ergh crazy early, but we can try," Buffy said grinning, "Now we need to get back to the hotel and talk to the others Giles. Wow, Willow's gonna freak!" They waved their goodbyes as they climbed out of the broken lounge windows. Harry grinned. This summer looked even more exciting than he had anticipated.


	2. Tortfleas?

Sorry bout the lack of dialogue when they explain to each other their stories, but I really couldn't b bothered to repeat all the stuff that everyone knows. 

**Chapter 2 - Tortfleas?**

Morning broke over Privet Drive and Harry was up, preparing for his departure. He had not been able to sleep properly after the departure of Buffy and Giles, too many things were whirling around in his head. He had packed up his trunk, not very neatly, and Hedwig was in her cage hooting softly. Harry was standing in the middle of his room, scratching his head as he tried to recall whether he had everything. The noise of a lot of people disturbed him and he looked out of his window. He saw a taxi pull up and people pile out of it. He recognized Buffy and Giles, and so he ran downstairs to greet them.

Introductions were made by Buffy, but Harry was sure he wouldn't remember all the names, "This is Dawn, my sister and Willow and Xander, my best friends."

"Hi" Harry said awkwardly, "The Weasleys should be here soon, and then we can get going."

As he spoke a loud crack made the group jump, and the ginger haired family appeared. 

"Harry, we missed you," Mrs. Weasley cried, grabbing him into a hug. He was greeted in turn by the entire Weasley clan who had shown up to collect him, with the exception of Percy. 

"This is Buffy, she's a vampire slayer who I met last night," Harry ventured, "and these are her friends, whose names I can't remember…" The group laughed companionably, and the atmosphere instantly became more comfortable. The Weasleys introduced themselves to the Sunnydale group, Fred and George mixing up their names as usual. 

"Well," said Mr. Weasley, clapping his hands together, "We'll be off then shall we?"

"How are we traveling exactly?" asked Willow, with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Dumbledore has prepared us three port keys, which should send us right outside our destination," MR. Weasley replied. Mrs. Weasley fished out three Wellington boots from the large carpet bag she carried, in varying colours and sizes.

"Tortfleas?" said Xander wrinkling his nose and causing his eye patch to scrunch up, "I'm having a Buffy moment."

"Hey" Buffy exclaimed, slapping him on the arm.

"Portkeys allow us to travel to a specified place by just touching them," Mr. Weasley explained. "So everyone make sure your touching part of one of the Wellingtons, we only have about 30 seconds to go." 

The group jostled around until everyone was touching a portkey.

"Three…two…one." Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel, and he was once again jerked into the air, banging against the people around him. 

They landed, hard onto the ground in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. A man resplendent in red velvet stood waiting for them outside, stroking his long white beard thoughtfully.

"Greetings" he exclaimed when he saw them arrive, "welcome to our overseas friends."

"Albus, it's nice to see you again," Giles said stepping forward extending his hang, but I don't understand, why are we here?"

Listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you" Dumbledore said, and the group gathered around him, "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at 12, Grimmauld Place." The group stared up at the houses and Harry knew that they were seeing what he saw, number 12 appearing in between number 10 and 14.

"Nifty" exclaimed Willow, as the group trooped up the stairs. 

"Harry!" a brown haired girl ran towards him and grabbed him around the neck. "I wanted to come and see you but I've only just arrived myself."

"Hi Hermione," Harry said, "Can you try not to choke me too much?" She loosened her grip and grinned at Harry. Harry looked around the hallway of the large house and saw other friends, Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Introductions were made, and finally the group made its way into the living room. What followed were explanations, firstly from Dumbledore, who explained the world of wizards, Hogwarts and the story of Voldemort, including Harry. The group seemed taken aback by the explanation, but not as much as Harry had expected. Then followed Buffy's story of how she had been chosen as slayer, they story of the Master, Angel, the Mayor, Adam, Glory, and the First. Even Moody was shocked at how little they had known of this other world. The similarities lay between them, the existence of vampires and certain demons.

"It is a pity" Dumbledore said, "that we did not meet sooner. We could have helped each other in many ways."

Harry agreed with this, and he already had an idea blossoming in his head.

"Willow?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You brought Buffy back from the dead, didn't you? See I lost my Godfather, and maybe you could help…."

Harry felt the most hopeful he had in a month, at the idea that his Godfather might return. 

"No," Buffy said, "She won't do it." Willow looked at her quickly, with what Harry registered as disbelief.

"When I died I went to heaven, and being brought back from that was the worst thing that I have ever been through," Buffy said, "I can't allow that to happen." Harry felt his hope die, but as he glanced at Willow, he wasn't sure that she agreed with Buffy and made up his mind to talk to her alone later.

Tension filled the room until Dumbledore broke in,

"I would be most obliged if you would stay here tonight, we have the space, so we can talk further. It appears that your problems are somewhat lessened at the moment, so maybe you can assist us."

"We would be glad to," said Buffy. She like the rest of the group was intensely curious about this world.

"Come on," said Ron, "we'll show you to your rooms." The Group left leaving Harry alone with Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.

"Harry, we have much to discuss," said Dumbledore, "firstly the matter of this house. It has been left to you by Sirius."

Harry nodded, "I want it to be used as the headquarters still. It would be useless as anything else."

"I thought you might say that, and you have our gratitude. He, by the way has been pardoned by Fudge and the ministry, who have finally accepted his innocence. I know that it is not much consolation however. "

Harry nodded sadly.

"Now, I am attempting not to make the same mistakes as last year, and therefore I want to keep you well informed. Voldemort has been keeping a low profile since the incident at the Ministry, since finally they have accepted his return. Fudge is doing all he can to try and find out where he is, but so far he has been unsuccessful. We do not know what he is planning, but we know that he has been in contact with a few; in fact a death eater was sighted in Sunnydale, where Miss Summers and her friends came from. We think he may have been trying to contact the First, but was unsuccessful after the work of the slayers. However we do know that he is gathering an army, of vampires, demons, dementors and giants, to take on the ministry. We do not know what his next move will be, but it is vital that we can make these bonds with the Sunnydale group - what were did the call themselves - the scoobies, so that we have their assistance. I feel they will be imperative to our battle."

"I like them," Harry said truthfully, "I think they will help without even being asked."

Dumbledore smiled, his moustache lifting at the ends, "I feel the same way, and after magic that Miss Rosenberg did, we will have an army of slayers at our use."

"You know of your prophecy now," Dumbledore continued, "And I feel the time is coming near. We need you to be as prepared as possible, so on top of your classes you will be having extra dueling classes."

"Who will be teaching me?" Harry asked quickly, hoping the Professor wouldn't say Snape.

"I will, laddie, so you'd best work hard," growled Moody from behind Dumbledore, "Looks like I'll be back, taking that teaching post. I should be able to teach this time."

Harry grinned at Moody, glad to have such a professional helping him to prepare for what would inevitably be his destiny. 

"You will also be continuing with your Occlumency lessons, but this time I will be teaching you," Dumbledore said, smiling slightly. "When you have become accomplished enough, we will be attempting leglimency, in the hope that we may be able to find out what Voldemort is doing." 

Harry nodded, "I've been practicing clearing my mind before I sleep to prevent any more dreams about Voldemort."

"Good, we should not be long before you are sufficient," Dumbledore said, "Now, you must go and get settled in, and perhaps spend some time with our new guests. Tell Mr. Harris to come and see me and I will see what can be done about his eye."

Harry bounded upstairs and found everyone settling in. Buffy, Willow and Dawn were sharing a room, as were Giles and Xander. Ron and Harry's room was on the same floor, and then up a level were the rooms of the twins, Bill and Charlie, and Ginny and Hermione. Harry knocked on the door of Xander's room and was called in. He conveyed Dumbledore's message and so Xander headed downstairs. Harry remained and began to discuss magical life with Giles.

"So Willow's a witch without a wand? I've never heard of anyone with that power" Harry admitted.

"Willow's a Wicca, which is a different kind of craft. Wicca's don't use wands, but their power is not greater than anyone with a wand, just different," Giles explained. "It involves channeling nature."

Harry nodded, though he was not sure he fully understood. Downstairs there sounded a loud whoop, and someone came thundering up the stairs.

Xander burst into the room, now with two good eyes,

"I can see, I have two eyes! No more eye of the beholder or eye socket party jokes!" Xander jumped around like a small child, and Buffy, Dawn and Willow appeared at the door.

"Xander, you have two eyes," Dawn exclaimed. "Wow is one of them glass?"

"Nope," he replied proudly, "the real McCoy!"

They all jumped on Xander in a giant hug. Harry watched them amusedly, thinking that this had to be the craziest family ever. 

"Come on Harry, join the group hug" Buffy called, and she pulled him in. He laughed out loud at the madness, until finally the group settled.

They sat around Giles' and Xander's room and began to talk.

"So what's it like being a slayer Buffy?" Harry asked.

"Kinda cool," she replied, "It has its moments, but the super strength is fun. Most people think I'm weak, because I'm so tiny, but I like to surprise them." She grinned and flicked her hair back.

"Try being her sister though," Dawn added, "She used to pinch me all the time when we were young. I still have the bruises." She grinned at Harry and Harry thought how pretty she was. 

A knock sounded at the door, and Hermione and Ron poked their heads around the door. 

"Can we come in?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Sure!" Buffy jumped up and ushered them in, "The more the merrier!" At this Hermione and Ron entered, followed by the twins, Bill, Charlie and Ginny. The group just fitted into the room and they all began to talk amongst themselves. Willow and Hermione talked, discussing witchcraft and the differences between their types. Their similarities meant they got on well. The twins and Ginny were talking with Xander, discussing their new joke shop, and Xander was delighted when they offered to show him some of their newest products. They showed him the newest Skiving Snack box, called measles mints, guaranteed to give you measles until you ate the antidote end of the sweet. Harry, Ron, Charlie and Bill were talking with Buffy, Dawn and Giles, marveling at the tales they were told or demons and the like, and in turn surprising them with tales of Hogwarts.

"We have absolutely got to visit" Dawn declared, and the others fervently agreed. Harry was amused to see the love struck look on Ron's face, when he looked at Buffy. Harry thought it resembled the look he'd displayed in the presence of Fleur, two years ago. However, when Dawn smiled at Harry, he felt his mouth dry out as he attempted to smile back without looking like a complete loser. 

The group continued their tales until a bell rang signalling dinner, and the group jumped up to go and devour whatever Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Harry found himself at the back of the group, next to Willow. 

She glanced around then whispered in his ear, "I can help you," before darting downstairs.


	3. Sirius

Hey thanks for all the reviews, I love hearing from people who appreciate what I'm writing. Hopefully I should be able to update once a week now I'm back at school, but I have some ideas so keep reading!

**Chapter 3 - Sirius**

Dinner was a noisy affair, with a dozen conversations trying to take place at once. Harry found himself sitting next to Dawn, and he listened to her tales of life in Sunnydale.

"…and then Faith arrived and she was a good slayer, but then she went evil and Buffy and Angel did this great thing where they tricked her..."

Harry blinked, "Hold on, another slayer? We were taught that only one existed at a time, and a new one was called when the previous one had died." Dawn grinned

"Oh well Buffy died once, she drowned when she fought the Master, and so a new slayer was called, but then she was alive again. The new slayer was called Kendra, and she was kinda weird, but then she was killed by Drusilla, and Faith was called." Harry shook his head, feeling that the amount of information was getting all jumbled up.

"And then Buffy died again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that was great, 'coz I was supposed to die, but Buffy jumped instead. But then Willow brought her back to life and that was great too. Except Buffy was in heaven, and it was hard for her to adjust to life back here. But it's all great happy-Scooby-family again, except we have no house."

Harry briefly thought about what Willow had said. He wanted Sirius back but he didn't want to hurt him by bringing him back.

The table began to clear, and everyone cleared out into the garden. Harry began to follow Dawn out but he felt someone grab his arm, and he flew back. Willow pulled him upstairs and into Giles' room. 

"I can help you," she said again, bluntly, "I know what its like to lose someone, and how much it hurts. And if Sirius' death wasn't a natural one then we can bring him back." Harry saw the resolved look of the girls face.

"But Willow?" Harry asked, "what if Sirius went to heaven like Buffy? I don't want to bring him back if he's happy. I mean if he's with my parents, I can't think of anywhere he'd be happier." Willow smiled sadly at him.

"I'm glad you asked that, it shows that you are wiser than I was. But I know a spell, if you can give me something which belonged to him, something which has his essence in, then I can use it to feel what he is feeling. If he's happy then we can leave him," Willow finished. Harry thought for a moment, and then ran upstairs. When he returned he has the Marauders Map clutched in his hand.

"Will this do?" he asked desperately, "I mean he and my dad, and their friends wrote this, and literally put some of themselves into it."

Willow took it and stared at the blank parchment.

"What is it?" she asked. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment, saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." and the familiar lines appeared on the map. 

"Wow!" Willow exclaimed, "Where is this?"

"Hogwarts," Harry said impatiently, "But will it do?"

"Yes," Willow confirmed, "But which one am I supposed to channel?"

"Padfoot," Harry said, "That was Sirius."

Willow placed both her hands on the parchment, and closed her eyes. She sat in silence, just touching the map.

"I can feel him," she said, "Oh he's in pain, it hurts him….he despairs…he misses you…..he doesn't want to be there…"

Harry swallowed hard. Willow eyes flew open and she stared at Harry.

"I want to bring him back," Harry said firmly, before he even knew he was going to say it, "I have to, I can't leave him."

Willow nodded.

"The pain he was in, it wasn't good," she confirmed, "We can do it tonight if you would like, in the lounge at midnight."

Harry nodded resolutely.

Harry and Willow rejoined the others in the garden quickly, and no one appeared to notice they had gone. They evening ended with demonstrations. Harry and the Weasleys showed off their flying skills to the Scoobies, amazing them with the fact that they could fly. Then Fred and George demonstrated some of the newest products from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, turning Giles into a guinea pig for a short time. 

"Only 5 sickles each," they announced proudly, their mother shaking her head.

Then Buffy demonstrated what she could do, with the help of Xander. The showed them her fighting skills and they marvelled at the strength that belied her size. Finally, Dumbledore conjured some fireworks which they watched sleepily, before heading off to their prospective bedrooms. Harry got ready for bed, listening to Ron talk about their new guests. He had got on particularly well with Xander; they seemed to share the same kind of humour. 

The boys got into their respective beds. Harry lay still until he was sure that Ron was asleep, and then he jumped up, pulled on a jumper and jeans and went downstairs. Willow was waiting for him; she had drawn a circle, and set up a variety of jars.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Willow asked in concern, "If you're not sure, then I don't mind."

"Yes," said Harry, "I have to, for Sirius."

"Okely dokely," Willow said, "But I'm warning you, if my hair shows any signs of being dark, stop me, or do something." Harry nodded, though he didn't quite understand.

"What do I have to do?" asked Harry.

"Not much," Willow replied, "when I brought back Buffy, it was a bit freaky, especially since she was a dead body, but I think that Sirius is in a hell dimension, which is a bit easier. Just hold a picture of Sirius in your mind, and remember him." Harry nodded, and Willow gathered up and amulet from her lap, took Harry's right hand and tipped her head back, beginning to chant. 

_"Goddess, Hecate, hear our call,_

_We beseech thee, send back our soldier___

_Return him to us; let him walk among us once more___

_Goddess, Hecate, hear us."_

Willow chanted over and over, and Harry could feel the heat and power radiating from her. He held her hand tightly and remembered Sirius, the day he appeared in Magnolia Crescent, in his dog form, and his face laughing at his parents wedding. The floor beneath them began to shake and the candle dotted around the room blew out. Willow continued her chant.

Suddenly, the light came back on with a flash like lightning, and Willow flung her head forward. Her pupils filled her eyes, like big black saucers, and she began to chant in a language didn't recognise, in a voice that wasn't her own. Harry looked quickly at her hair, but it was still red.

Then another flash came, and all the lights went out. Willow stopped chanting, and looked around her fearfully, not able to see anything in the darkness. The lights slowly flickered on, and in front of Harry and Willow lay a man, face down, with shoulder length black hair. He slowly lifted his head, and started at Harry's face.

"James?" he muttered hoarsely.


	4. OWLs

Sorry all spike fans but he won't be included. I find him hard to write, and he wont work with the story that I have in mind. But Angel will appear.

****

Chapter 3 - OWLs

Harry stared at the unconscious form of his godfather before him. He was paralysed by what he had just seen and just sat there. He could hear noise from upstairs, the happenings in the living room had not escaped the others notice, but he wasn't fully aware of anything, until Buffy burst into the room , followed by everyone else, including Moody, Tonks, Lupin and Dumbledore who had stayed in the house that night.

"Sirius?" Lupin whispered disbelievingly. The Scoobies gasped as they realised who is was on the floor. Lupin pushed past the others and ran to Sirius, lifting him up and turning him over.

"He's still breathing," Lupin whispered, "He's coming around." The room waited in anticipation and Sirius eyes opened slowly.

"Remus?" he muttered hoarsely again, "Where am I? What happened?" Everyone looked at Harry and Willow expectantly. 

"Willow did a spell," Harry said, "Sirius was in pain and we had to bring him back. I needed him."

"Willow, how could you?" Buffy broke in angrily, " Don't you remember what you did before? How could you be so stupid, what were you thinking?" Willows eyes flashed.

"I was helping Harry," Willow replied coldly, "He needed his Godfather, and I felt his essence and it was in pain and so I did what I had to do. You don't understand what its like for the rest of us, needing someone back like that, you don't need anyone."

"How can you even say that?" Buffy asked bitterly, " I needed my mom after she died, but that didn't mean I brought her back with some weird Wicca tricks. I think you're the one that doesn't understand."

Xander looked between them awkwardly.

"Look you guys, this kinda isn't the time. We don't have to argue about this, because its already done."

Dumbledore moved forward and helped Lupin move Sirius from the floor, to the threadbare sofa. Sirius' eyes were already starting to come alive.

"Grimmauld Place? I'm back here," he asked croakily. Harry sat beside him, and Sirius gave him a shaky grin.

"Where were you?" asked Harry. Sirius swallowed hard.

"A dark place," he answered, staring into space, as if envisaging it. "It was a dark, bad place. There was something there, but I don't know what but it was evil. There were other people there, people like me, who were stuck there, but they had been there a long time. They weren't people anymore, they weren't anything." His eyes were blank and hollow, as they had been since his time in Azkaban. 

"But I'm here," he continued, "how, why am I here?"

"The spell," Willow said, "It found you, whatever dimension you were in and brought you to us. When Harry told me about what had happened, and asked me if I could help, I found a spell that would find you, from Harry's memories of you. And so you came back."

Sirius grabbed Harry in a hug. Willow shot Buffy a triumphant look.

"Thank you both of you, Willow and Harry…God that place, the people and the screaming. How long was I gone here?"

"About two months," Harry replied, "We couldn't just leave you when Willow found out what pain you were in."

"It was less where I was, like one of those days that seems to never end."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. 

"Sirius I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we are so pleased to have you back," everyone nodded, "now lets all get some rest and we can talk in the morning. Your old bedroom is as it was, and I do not doubt that you are tired." Sirius nodded and the group trailed back to bed, but not before everyone greeted Sirius with hugs. 

Harry climbed back into his bed sleepily, as it was well past two.

"That's amazing!" Ron exclaimed, "You brought him back, Sirius is back!" 

Harry exulted in the felling of knowing this, before he drifted to sleep. 

Harry woke up in the morning and for a moment thought everything was normal, but then he remembered the events of last night. He had brought Sirius back! Harry pulled on his clothes, and ran downstairs, leaving Ron asleep. The smell of bacon filled the house and he rushed into the kitchen. To Harry's disappointment, Sirius was not in the kitchen. Mr and Mrs Weasley were cooking, and Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, Giles and Buffy sat around the table. As Harry entered, Lupin looked up hopefully, but on seeing Harry looked disappointed. Harry knew he was hoping to greet Sirius. 

"Guess what Harry?" Buffy said excitedly, "We've been talking about things with Professor Dumbledore and we've decided to join in the fight against Voldemort. We've heard about his gathering of the forces of darkness, and the Professor has extended an invitation for us to spend the year at Hogwarts!"

"Wow that's great!" Harry exclaimed, "Will you be taking magic?"

"Maybe." Buffy said glancing at Dumbledore, "Willow will anyway, and the rest of us are going to wait and see. We'll probably be bringing in some other friends though, the other slayers, maybe a vampire and a demon or two."

Harry stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh no its ok," she said, noticing his expression, "Angel, the vampire, has a soul. He's all good and kills bad stuff too."

Harry nodded, he was looking forward to this year at Hogwarts. It would be interesting with these American guests.

Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen, followed by the rest of the gang. 

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly, "Its OWLs day!" The twins rolled their eyes. As they did this, a tawny owl appeared on the window outside the kitchen, tapping on the glass to be let in. Hermione leapt up and grabbed the envelopes it was delivering. She passed them out.

"So this is like your SATs right?" Dawn asked. Harry nodded as he carefully opened his envelope. He looked at the parchment it contained and swallowed hard. He had managed to do pretty well, getting O's in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Transfiguration. He had got E's in Charms, Care of Magical creatures and , and getting A's in Astronomy, Divination and History of Magic. 

Harry grabbed Hermione's results, and saw what he had expected, Outstanding in every subject.

"How did you do?" Harry asked Ron.

"Not bad," Ron replied, "O in Potions and Charms, E in Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Astronomy and A in Divination and History of Magic." 

Mrs Weasley hugged them all in turn and everyone else congratulated them on their achievement, with some prompting from Mrs Weasley on the twins part. 

"Well looks like another trip to Diagon Alley," Mrs Weasley said, consulting the letters that had come with their OWLs.

"Diagonally?" said Dawn wrinkling her nose.

"Diagon Alley," Harry corrected, "Its an entire wizard community, with shops and a pub. Its impenetrable to muggles, but since you're with us you should be okay to go in. But what about Sirius?" Harry said to Dumbledore.

"He probably needs some time alone," Buffy answered gently, "Being in a hell dimension isn't easy. It doesn't make you Mr. Fun at parties that's for sure."

"Well, we can go by Floo," Mrs Weasley said, "it's the quickest since there are so many of us. Obviously you all will have to go to the Ministry," she said looking at her husband, Moody, Bill, Charlie, Tonks and Dumbledore.

"Yes unfortunately, Molly," Dumbledore said, "Fudge won't let me have a moments peace, now he's finally stopped proclaiming my madness. His moustache twitched.

"We'll come with you though, mum," said George, "We've got to go to work." Mrs Weasley shook her head.

"Right so that's me, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, Remus, Mr Giles, Xander, Willow and Buffy."

"Actually, I'd like to stay here," Buffy broke in, "I need to contact a few people, if we are gonna wage a war on this Voldemort guy. Will I be able to use my mobile here?" Dumbledore nodded, 

"Providing I put a spell on it," he said tapping it with his wand.

Mrs. Weasley picked up a jar from the mantelpiece above the large blazing fire.

"Now just grab a handful and say 'Diagon Alley' nice and clearly," she said. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione did so, then the Sunnydale group followed, a little unsurely. Buffy had the bizarre experience of seeing her beat friends wreathed in flames. After they had left, Dumbledore, Tonks, Moody and Mr. Weasley bid their goodbyes to Buffy, before disappearing into thin air with a loud crack. Buffy shook her head smiling then went into the living room. 

She dialled the number for Wolfram and Hart in LA.

"Angel Investigations, How can I direct you?" a voice chirped.

"Umm, I'd like to speak to Angel please," Buffy said, "It's Buffy Summers."

"Hang on I'll put you through. Have a nice day," the voice chirped again.

Buffy heard some violin music playing before Angel came on the line.

"Buffy," he greeted her warmly, "How are you? I thought you were holidaying in England?"

"I was," she said but we stumbled across the weirdest boy when doing some off-duty slayage." She explained about Harry and the world of wizards, and about the threat from Voldemort.

"So they want us to help them, and I think we should," she finished, "I mean its same old army of darkness, nothing we haven't handled before."

"I think we should definitely do it," Angel replied firmly, "I've got that whole army of slayers you sent me, just tearing up my offices, with the help of Faith. They keep complaining they're bored, since the battle with the First, there hasn't been much activity beyond the usual vamps. Even Wesley is complaining. Though I think that might have something to do with Andrew constantly beating him at Dungeons and Dragons. I think we should give them something to do."

"Great," Buffy said smiling, "We're going to be at this place called Hogwarts, a big Wizarding school apparently. But the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, said he'd be in touch with you soon, and you can come and join us there. He also said he might be able to help with Cordelia, maybe get her out of the coma. Look out for a man with the coolest beard."

"Ok, will do. Speak to you soon, bye." Angel hung up, and Buffy tucked her phone in her pocket. She was glad that she would be fighting with Angel again, the gang would finally be all back together, with the exceptions of those they had lost, Anya, Spike who were sorely missed. 

The door to the lounge opened and Sirius Black entered the room.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I thought everyone had gone out. I'll just.."

"No," Buffy said quickly, "Its your house, if anyone should go its me." She stood up.

"No please stay," Sirius said, "I just couldn't face everyone this morning, so I hid til I thought they had left." He and Buffy sat on the sofa.

"Buffy Summers," Buffy said extending her hand, "We didn't really meet last night on account of you being in a hellish dimension."

"Sirius Black," Sirius said smiling, " but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Buffy grinned, "a vampire slayer" she answered.

"You're kidding," Sirius exclaimed, " The Vampire Slayer?"

"A vampire slayer," Buffy corrected, " There are a lot of us now." She looked at Sirius and their eyes met, making her gasp.

"Your eyes," she said, " the torment in them. Just like Angel." She touched his face with her hand wonderingly, then quickly withdrew it.

"Sorry, its just an ex of mine spent a long time in a hell dimension, and his eyes were just like yours when he came back. The had the same horror in them," she said shaking her head, "I think maybe Willow was right to bring you back."

Sirius nodded. "It was bad, and painful and horrible and I'm glad I'm back. Harry needs me, we've got a war to fight and he has to bear most of it. I suppose you can understand that," he said, gesturing to Buffy.

"Its not easy being the chosen one," she said, "No matter what happens, you are always alone, always different to everyone else. But you need people and Harry is gonna need you. You have to take care of the people you love. I died for my sister and I would do it again."

"You died?" Sirius asked, "And I thought I was special." They laughed.

"Yeah but Willow brought me back. But I had been in heaven so my return wasn't so good," she said, "It takes a while to adjust to being back, I know all about that."

"Then maybe you can help me. Though I suppose you are going back to America," He said regretfully.

"Nope," Buffy said grinning, "Dumbledore said that this Voldemort guy is building an army, of vampires and demons, so we are going to be spending some time at Hogwarts, maybe with the other slayers, training and teaching others about how to defend themselves physically. Maybe doing some magic too," she finished mischievously.

Sirius broke out into a grin.

"Hopefully we will be seeing quite a lot of each other then," he said hopefully. But his grin faded, as he said, "But I'm a wanted fugitive so I'll probably be stuck here again."

"Whoa, we have so much in common," Buffy said smiling, " I was a fugitive too! Besides that Moody guy said you'd been pardoned, by Fudge or someone."

Sirius grinned again, and Buffy thought not for the first time how fantastic he looked when he grinned.

"Looks like I'll be a upstanding pillar of society again then," he said, "Well maybe not upstanding…"

A loud crack echoed in the room, and Dumbledore appeared in the corner of the living room.

"Ah, Sirius," he said, "I thought you would emerge when we had all departed. I would have left you to get acquainted with Miss Summers but I needed to speak to you about a few things. His eyes twinkled at them.

"Sure," said Sirius, " Me and Buffy have just discovered how much we have in common, she died too!"

"Indeed" Dumbledore said jovially, " Now first of all, I need to ask, are you felling all right?"

"I'm ok," said Sirius, "Been better, but I'm glad to be back, and hopefully I'll feel better soon." He glanced at Buffy.

"Good, good," said Dumbledore, "Now I have to ask you, is it possible for us to remain her for the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Yes, yes, certainly" Sirius said, " Of course, can't think of a better use for the old dump."

"Thank you very much," Dumbledore said, " Now an important matter, as you probably know, I have a vacancy for the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching position. I have asked Remus, but now I would be very much obliged if you would consent to take it, as well as Remus, and you could teach together. There will be more lessons, in light of recent events"

"That would be fantastic!" Sirius exclaimed, "I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing."

"We would be thrilled to have you," said Dumbledore. Then he turned to Buffy, " Miss Summers I also have a favour to ask you, would you be willing to assist in these lessons from time to time, to help the students learn about physical defence as well as magical?"

"I'd love to," said Buffy sincerely, "And Angel has agreed to come, so he can help, show the children what a vampire looks like?"

"A vampire?" Sirius said, "You know a vampire?"

"Yes," she grinned at Sirius apologetically, " He's the ex I spoke about. But don't worry, he has a soul."

Sirius nodded, feeling he wouldn't like this vampire.

"Well, now everything is sorted," said Dumbledore, "perhaps you'd like to join the others in Diagon Alley. You need some teaching materials, and you could look into getting a wand, and some wizards robes, Miss Summers, to see if we can harness some of the slayer power into magical power. Harry really wants to see you," he added to Sirius. 

Sirius and Buffy nodded, and followed Dumbledore into the kitchen. Buffy watched Sirius transport to Diagon Alley through the fireplace, then grabbed a handful of Floo powder to do the same, hearing the crack of Dumbledore disapparating behind her. She stepped into the fire place and felt the flames like around her warmly.

"Diagon Alley" she said clearly, and felt a jerk behind her navel as she was lifted off her feet and carried away from 12 Grimmauld Place.


	5. Diagon Alley

****

Chapter 5 - Diagon Alley

Harry followed the group around, feeling dejected at the lack of Sirius. He had hoped that he would be able to spend some time with him, catching up on what had happened since he had died. Apparently the rest of the group weren't feeling the same way, Dawn and Willow were talking to Ginny and Ron about magic, the scoobies asking a lot of questions. Giles was talking with Mrs Weasley, telling her about how the destruction of the watchers council meant that he and Buffy were now paid for the work they had done, and could pay the other slayers, and Xander was telling Hermione and Lupin about the time he had fought zombies. Harry sighed unhappily.

"Harry!" he heard a voice call behind him, "Harry!" Harry turned around and saw Sirius and Buffy waving wildly at them. They wandered over to the group, and Harry broke into a huge grin.

"How are you getting along?" Sirius asked.

"We've got wands!" Dawn said excitedly, "All of us! Even Giles!"

"Nifty," Buffy said, "That's just where we're headed now."

"Remus, we need to get some supplies for our class," Sirius said, " How about you me and Buffy, and Harry if you want to come, sort that out and we can meet you later in the Leaky Cauldron." The group agreed. 

"You're teaching at Hogwarts?" Harry said, "That's great! Defence Against the Dark Arts right? With Professor Lupin?"

"Yeah," said Sirius glancing at Remus, "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Padfoot," Lupin said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

"What's with the Padfoot?" Asked Buffy, "Have you got big feet or something?" At this, Sirius promptly turned into a large black dog. Buffy laughed and patted it on the head. Sirius turned back into his human form.

"Wow, neat trick" Buffy exclaimed, "Can you do that too?" she asked Lupin.

"No unfortunately, my animal transformations are involuntary," he replied, somewhat cautiously, "I happen to be a werewolf."

"Oh, cool, just like Oz," Buffy said cheerfully, "Willows ex, he was a werewolf too." Lupin relaxed noticeably. 

They arrived outside Ollivanders, and they entered the shop. A grey haired man appeared beside them and looked at them carefully in turn.

"Mr Potter, I remember, your wand was phoenix feather, yes…Mr Lupin, werewolf tail hair, very rare, and Mr Black, why I'd heard you were dead. Never can believe what you read in the paper I suppose," he said mistily.

"Well I was dead," Sirius broke in loudly, making Buffy stifle a giggle, "But I'm not anymore."

"Yes.. Well" Mr Ollivander said vaguely. He turned his attention to Buffy. 

"Miss Summers, I just took care of your friends, yes, your sister, 8 inches, yew and the hair of a monk, very strange wand….and Miss Rosenburg, 10 inches, maple and phoenix feather, powerful wand, very powerful indeed…. and of course Mr Harris, eleven inches, holly and dragon heartstring."

He nodded thoughtfully, then came back to his senses. He took out his tape measure and began to measure Buffy, her arm, her leg, until the tape measure began to do it by itself. Mr Ollivander went to the shelves and began to pull out a variety of boxes. He handed a wand to Buffy.

"Holly, and unicorn tail hair, quite unusual," Buffy raised the wand, but Mr Ollivander plucked it out of her hands and gave her another.

"Oak and veela hair, quite unusual," Buffy lifted the wand again, but it was again removed from her by Mr Ollivander.

"Hmm now lets try this, yew and the hair off the head of a slayer, a very powerful one if I'm not mistaken." Buffy took the wand, feeling that at last this was right. She took the wand, and warmth rushed through her hand, and as she raised it purple sparks flew out of the end.

Harry, Sirius and Lupin cheered. Mr Ollivander muttered to himself but they chose to ignore him, and Buffy paid for her wand with the money she had changed up at Gringotts, and they left the shop.

Buffy followed Remus and Sirius, who had begun to discuss lesson plans. Buffy fell into step with Harry.

"So, Sirius tells me you're a celebrity in the Wizarding world, you even got your own prophecy," Buffy said to Harry.

"Yeah, aren't I lucky?" he said sarcastically, then laughed, "Its difficult, because no one quite understands what it mean, the fact that I'm going to be a killer or be killed, I have no choice in the matter."

"Actually," Buffy said, "I can understand. There was a prophecy made about me, that I would die at the hands of the Master, a really major vampire, but I'm still here. Maybe you do have some control in your destiny, try not to worry about it too much." Harry grinned at her, feeling that the addition of the scoobies at Hogwarts would be a positive thing. 

They went to Madame Malkins where Buffy was fitted for some robes, to be made in a variety of colours ranging from beige to midnight black at her request. She just smiled and said:

"I want to look my best," when Sirius began teasing her good-naturedly about the amount of robes she had.

They also went to Flourish and Blotts where Remus and Sirius picked up a huge pile of books for their classes, giving Buffy a large pile to carry, claiming that her slayer strength needed to be put to good use. They then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where they met the others.

Buffy, Dawn and Willow entered a discussion about robes. Willow had bought hers in earth tones, such as green and brown, whereas Dawn was forced to buy mainly plain black since she would be attending some classes as a proper student. She had managed to get some in dark blue and green as well.

Harry sat down next to Sirius and ordered a butter beer. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm fine," Sirius said, "Its getting better, and I'm glad to be back. Thanks again Harry, I owe you a lot." He clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry nodded grinning at him.

"So, what do you think of our new friends?" he asked.

"Well I don't know any of them yet, except for Buffy, but she seems very nice," he said, glancing at her. Harry chuckled, Lupin had always said that Sirius was a ladies man. And from the way Buffy kept glancing at Sirius, it appeared he hadn't lost his touch. Harry quickly introduced the rest of the group to Sirius:

"This is Giles, he's Buffy's watcher, this is Xander he's Buffy's best friend, as is Willow, who is also a very powerful Wicca. And this is Dawn, Buffy's sister, and former key of the Gods." Sirius shook hands with each of them in turn. 

"Buffy said you can turn yourself into a dog," Dawn blurted out, "That's so cool!" Sirius grinned at her and quickly transformed into his dog form, and then back again. 

"Oooh I had a tingle moment!" Willow said, "That was way cool!"

"Erm, thanks, I think" Sirius said.

"Don't worry, its our Americanisms," Xander said, "Plus our scoobyisms."

The group left the Leaky Cauldron after they had all finished their drinks and they headed for the outside world, having decided to walk back to Grimmauld Place. They arrived back to find Moody, Tonks and Mr Weasley home from work looking exhausted. 

"It almost makes you wish Fudge was still in denial," Mr Weasley said tiredly, "But things have got even worse, with the latest breakouts from Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" Harry asked quickly, "You mean Lucius Malfoy and his friends?"

"I'm afraid so," said Tonks, "The Dementors have revolted, and almost all the prisoners are out." Harry thought for a moment that his Occlumency must have been going well, since he hadn't felt anything from Voldemort in ages.

Dinner that night was a noisy affair, since Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Lupin and Sirius would be leaving for Hogwarts the following day, two days before the students. Harry went to bed that night, felling much happier about things than he had for ages, Sirius was back, and from the way he had laughed at dinner, was on the road to recovery. With this he promptly fell asleep.


	6. Hogwarts

Hey thanks 2 everyone that reviewed. I know I sed that I wld update about once a week, but at the moment I'm having such a good time writing this that I'll be updating more often.

****

Chapter 6 - Hogwarts

The next morning came and Grimmauld Place was in uproar. It had been decided first thing that morning that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would go back to school at the same time and the others to make things easier. People were rushing around the house, trying to get everything packed before they had to leave, which was very shortly.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled, "Where are my light blue jeans?" Dawn poked her head around the door. 

"You mean these ones/" she said innocently, stepping in so Buffy could see what she was wearing, " Oh sorry, I forgot to ask….."

Despite all the worries, the group set off for Kings Cross on time, with Tonks and Moody as protection. Since there were so many of them, Dumbledore had commissioned the Hogwarts Express to take them. They arrived at Hogwarts with five minutes to spare, and passed through the barrier, to the amusement of the Scoobies. After they had said their goodbyes, in particular to Mrs Weasley, who told them tearfully 'not to do anything stupid this year,' they climbed onto the train. There were too many for just one carriage, so Dawn, Harry, Ron and Ginny sat in one adjacent to Lupin, Sirius, Buffy, Willow, Giles and Xander.

"Wow, I've never been on a proper train like this," Dawn said in amazement.

"It's much better now," Ron said, "There's no gits like Malfoy wandering around looking for a fight."

"Who's' Malfoy?" Dawn asked.

"Only our worst enemy," Hermione said with a smile, "he's in Slytherin, and they have always not got on well with our house, Gryffindor."

"How do you decide what house you're in?" Dawn asked, "I mean do you just pick?"

"No, we use the sorting hat," Harry answered, "Hogwarts was built by four wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They all put a bit of themselves into this hat and you put it on and it decides which house you are best suited for. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave and bold, Slytherins cunning and quick, Ravenclaws clever, and Hufflepuffs hard-working."

"Will I be sorted do you think?" Dawn asked. She felt uncomfortable about being divided like that.

"Dunno," Ron said, "Maybe. You're taking some lessons right. How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen," Dawn said, "Yeah, I'll be taking Potions with the first years to start with, Dumbledore said, to see how I get on. I've done some of that before. But me, Buffy, Xander, Giles and Willow will be taking separate lessons with the Professors in our free time. " The others nodded.

"So what's America like?" Ginny asked.

"Well I'm not the best person to ask," Dawn said, "I mean I'm not exactly the right person to ask. Formerly a key of the Gods, so I've only really lived for a couple of years, though I have all the memories and everything. Oh and living on the hell mouth isn't exactly normal is it? I mean, my first day at high school, I was attacked by zombies."

"You'll fit right in at Hogwarts then," Harry laughed, "Strange stuff happens there all the time. We have a ghost that teaches History of Magic, and a centaur teaching divination. Its not very normal either."

"Got any advice for a Hogwarts newcomer?" Dawn asked apprehensively.

"Avoid Snape," said Ron straight away, "He's the head of Slytherin and he hates everyone who isn't in his house, especially Harry." Harry grinned sheepishly .

"I can give you some advice on what to read," Hermione said, while Harry, Ginny and Ron rolled their eyes, "Hogwarts, a History for a start…." Dawn grinned at Hermione.

"You and Willow are definitely kindred spirits," she said.

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station hours later, and the group climbed out of the carriages, stretching their tired limbs. 

"This place," Willow said, "so much magic, I can feel it on my skin, its in the air. Its incredible."

Three carriages awaited them group, to take them up to Hogwarts.

"What are those things?" Dawn asked Harry curiously, "Those big horse things."

"You can see them?" Harry asked, "Of course, you saw Buffy die. They're Thestrals, you can only see them if you've seen death, seen someone die." It appeared that all the Scoobies could see the Thestrals, having been around death so much. Dawn went up and stroked the nearest one.

"Its kinda cute really, aren't you?" she crooned. 

They all got into the carriages, and trundled up to the school. Harry was travelling with Buffy, Xander and Dawn. As they came up the drive, he showed them the view out of the window, of the castle in all its beauty. He didn't forget the look of wonder on Dawns face for a long time. They pulled up outside the castle, and the Scoobies looked up at it in awe. They lugged their trunks to the front door, and Buffy banged on it. A sharp looking witch opened it, her hair tightly pulled back.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. 


	7. Snape

Thanks to all reviewers, if you read this please review. I'm not sure I like how I've written this chapter so let me know. Next installment likely tomorrow (12th Sept)

Chapter 7 - Snape

The Scoobies looked around the grand entrance hall, the stone walls warmly lit by flaming torches.

"This is astounding," Giles breathed. Harry grinned at their reception of the castle. He had been the same way when he had arrived.

"Professor Dumbledore has requested that I show you to your rooms," Professor McGonagall, then we will be having dinner in the great Hall. You four can go up to Gryffindor Tower," she addressed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Remus, you know where you will be staying. Sirius you will be staying in the same wing as our American visitors, since there is no more space in the teachers wing."

They followed her up the grand marble staircase that filled most of the hallway, and lost count of the turns they took.

"You'll have to be carefully," Professor McGonagall said seriously, "The staircases like to change. As do the doors. And sometimes you get trick doors, and steps for that matter-"

With that Xander let out a loud yelp as his left leg sunk into a step, up to his knee. Sirius grabbed his arms and helped pull him out. 

"You will get used to it, " Professor McGonagall said, her lip twitching, "Many of the students find it second nature to avoid certain steps and doors." The scoobies nodded uncertainly, feeling they would never find their way around this huge castle. 

"You'll also want to look out for the ghosts," Sirius said, smiling wickedly, "Particularly one called Peeves, he will do all he can to make your stay at Hogwarts as uncomfortable as possible. But he's quite funny sometimes. Your time at the castle is going to be the best time of your life, when I went here I had the most fun I've ever had." 

They arrived at a grand oak door, studded with bronze bolts.

"Sunnydale," Professor McGonagall said clearly, causing the door to jump with surprise, then open a crack. "We have passwords on all the sleeping quarters in the castle, and a lot of other places too, but we decided that one password for this area would be better than separate ones on each room."

She pushed open the door and they found themselves in a small stone corridor, again lit by flaming torches. 

"You have separate rooms, but Buffy Dawn and Willow, you will be sharing that bathroom there," Professor McGonagall gestured to a dark pink door, "And Mr Giles, Xander and Sirius, you will be sharing that one," she said pointing to a dark blue door. "Professor Dumbledore also thought it would be good if you had your own version of a common room," she said, gesturing towards an oak door at the end of the corridor.

Professor McGonagall left them to settle in, warning them that a gong would sound when dinner was ready, and instructing Sirius to show them the way to the Great Hall.

Buffy pushed open the oak door bearing her name in bronze script and found a medium sized room, with a large four poster bed, covered with dark red velvet, matching drapes on the windows and a large oak chest of drawers. A small fireplace crackled merrily in the corner, with a dark red velvet armchair sitting next to it. Buffy threw her suitcase on the bed and looked around happily, the room being twice the size of hers in her own home. She unpacked her things, including her multicoloured robes, and after putting on a forest green set, she headed out to look at the living space they had. She pushed open the door, and found herself in a small lounge, with a huge fire, already lit, and a variety of soft looking armchairs and sofas, plus a large desk against one wall under a window overlooking the forest. 

"Neat," Dawn said, coming into the lounge, "Its huge! And how great are the beds?!"

Buffy laughed, "Coming to Hogwarts was probably the best idea we ever had I think we're really going to have a good time here." As she finished speaking a large gong sounded and they went out into the hallway, where they found Sirius, Giles, Xander and Willow waiting for them. Sirius led them down to dinner, using a variety of shortcuts, and making the journey much easier. Buffy was still sure she would get lost very often .

They walked into the Great hall and stopped to look at the magnificent ceiling, which was dark soft blue, slightly misty, with stars picked out in it. 

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside," Hermione said knowledgeably, coming into the hall with the other Gryffindors.

"Its beautiful," Willow said," But if Angel comes and its sunny, is he gonna get all dusty?"

"No he should be fine, since its not the real sky," Hermione said unsurely, "I don't really know, you'll have to ask Dumbledore.

They proceeded up to the table in the centre of the room. It was partially filled, with, what were, as far as Buffy could tell, Hogwarts staff. She sat down in a chair next to Sirius and facing Professor Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore stood up.   
"Now we are all here I'd like to do some introductions. This is Buffy Summers, her sister Dawn, Rupert Giles, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenburg ," he pointed them out, "Theses are some of the teachers at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, you already know, she teaches transfiguration, Professor Sprout, she teaches Herbology, Professor Vector, teaching Arithmancy, Professor Trelawney, teaching Divination, Professor Flitwick, teaching Charms, of course Professor Lupin teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Snape, who teaches Potions." Buffy blinked, it appeared that this Professor Snape had taken an instant dislike to her from the way he was staring at her venomously . She blinked again, then realised, the look wasn't directed at her but Sirius. She briefly wondered what he done to merit that kind of look from this man, since no one else showed the same animosity. Dumbledore smiled.

"And of course, this is the other new addition to our staff," he said, "Sirius Black, who will be our other Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. But anyways, you have listened to an old man's waffle for long enough. Tuck in!"

The table filled itself with wonderful delights, delicious looking food that they all hungrily tucked into. It was a few minutes before Buffy could take enough breath to talk to Sirius.

"Why is that man, Professor Snape, staring at you like that?" she asked curiously, "If looks could kill…well lets just say, Willow would be getting out her spell book again." Sirius chuckled.

"Severus Snape and I were at school together, he was in Slytherin, and me Gryffindor, and those houses never have got on, but with Snape it was more than just that, " He replied. "My best friends at Hogwarts were James Potter, Harry's father, Remus, and another Peter Pettigrew, who became a death eater. Snape hated us, particularly James, but all of us, and we him. He also is desperate for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, so me getting it probably hasn't gone down too well." Buffy looked at the sallow face of Professor Snape.

"He doesn't look so bad," she said fairly.

"You just wait," Sirius said, grinning, "Now he's seen us talking, you won't be on the list of his favourite people." 

"Well I'll just have to stop talking to you then," Buffy said jokingly, laughing at Sirius' aghast face. 

Dinner finished shortly, as people began to fill up, and eventually they began to leave the table. Dawn invited Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to come to their common room, and Sirius guided them to the wing they were living in.

"Sunnydale," Buffy said at the door and it swung open. They all trooped into the common room and threw themselves into the various chairs. The evening ended with the scoobies telling their best stories, including the time Dawn had been out with a vampire, when they went to the Frat house for Halloween and were terrorised by the tiny demon, and when Giles became a demon. They kept talking until midnight, when Ginny began to nod off, and they decided to call it a night. 

Buffy settled into her giant bed and snuggled down. She closed her eyes and began to dream of Hogwarts and all the magical things she had seen of late. 


	8. Perfect Timing

****

Chapter 8 - Perfect Timing

The next day was the last day of the holidays, so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had the day at their leisure. Unfortunately for the scoobies, they did not have the same liberty, they were to be evaluated to see what kind of magical ability they had, and how much they knew of theory. They had an hour of Transfiguration, then an hour of Herbology, then just before lunch an hour of Potions. Then after lunch they had Defence Against the Dark Arts, followed by an hour of Charms. They were nervous, but not particularly dreading the experience, they all wanted to see more magic.

Buffy woke Dawn up early and they got dressed, Buffy selecting pale pink robes for that day. They ate a hurried breakfast, then followed Professor McGonagall to the transfiguration classroom.

"Now, this is a very tricky subject," she said sternly, "so I don't expect great results from any of you." She handed out matches, and they proceeded to attempt to turn them into needles. Unsurprisingly, Willow had the most success, managing to completely transfigure her match, Giles and Dawn had a little, their matches turned to silver, but Buffy and Xander only succeeded to thin their matches.

"Pathetic much?" Xander said grinning to Professor McGonagall, but she just pursed her lips at him.

"Looks like I made a friend there," he whispered to Buffy. However, the Professor smiled openly at Willow, Dawn and Giles, congratulating them on their success, which she said was impressive for a first magical attempt. They left the classroom, and headed outside, marvelling at the forest and fields which were so unlike anything in California. 

Buffy and Xander had more success in Herbology, they were all able to identify many of the plants shown to them, having used them in spells before, and they all liked the jolly witch that taught them, Professor Sprout.

Buffy was dreading potions, from what Sirius had said about Professor Snape. They found their way down to the cold dungeons.

"This place gives me the major wiggins," Buffy whispered to Willow, who was about to reply, when a large dark figure loomed in front of them. Professor Snape stood silently while they filed into the classroom.

"Welcome to Potions," he said softly, require ding them to really listen to catch his words, "I don't expect much success from you, you are of course essentially muggles, and American muggles at that, so I won't expect you to be able to master the art of potion making."

"Uh oh," Dawn whispered to Buffy, "Willows got her game face on." Buffy looked over at Willow, and saw that her red haired friends face was set into a grim line. Professor Snape waved his wand and instructions appeared on the board as to how to make a fairly difficult potion to make the drinker grow temporary horns.

"You will be testing your potions on yourselves, so I warn you," he said silkily, "too many mistakes and the tail will be permanent and very difficult to remove."

They set to work busily, and all managed to make a green watery looking potion. At Snapes request, they all took a sit of their potions. At once, they all began to sprout horns. They laughed at one another, Buffy's horns being the most amusing, as hers were pink to match her robes. Xander's were by far the biggest, before they all began to shrink and disappear. 

"Just like mixing cement really," he said breezily.

Snape stared at them coldly.

"Well well it looks like you have some simple potion skills," he said grudgingly, "Of course any muggle could do that." With that, the bell rang announcing lunch, and they left the room. Snape looked at them all in disgust, his eyes lingering particularly harshly on Buffy. 

After a lunch of fish and chips, the proper English way, Giles announced proudly, they made their way to the Dark Arts classroom. Sirius and Lupin were waiting for them.

"We will be testing, first of all, your ability to protect yourselves from simple jinxes," Lupin said. He showed them the way to create a simple deflection barrier, to block the simplest of spells. Buffy couldn't quite get it, and she watched apprehensively as the others successfully conjured the barrier and countered the jinxes. She stepped up for her turn, knowing she wouldn't be able to stop the jinx. Instead, when Sirius shot a jinx at her, she left into the air and flipped forwards, landing in front of him and grabbing his wand. 

"Whoa" he said in surprise, "Didn't see that coming." She grinned and handed back his wand.

"Sorry, its just I knew that I couldn't do the spell," she explained, "Lets call it practical defence."

"You're going to have teach me to do that," Sirius said, his eyes twinkling at her.

He demonstrated the blocker to her and she picked it up quickly this time. 

They moved onto jinxing itself, learning the stupefy jinx. This time they were all able to successfully stun one another, Buffy being better this time, as her reflexes meant she could stun Giles before he had lifted his wand. Since Giles hadn't been able to stun her at all, not being quick enough, she let Dawn take over, and began to work with Sirius. 

"Think you can take me?" he said challengingly.

"Easy," she said lightly.

They turned their back to one another, preparing to count twenty paces, then turn and fire. The others stopped to watch.

"Nineteen, Twenty," Buffy muttered, turning quickly on her heel, "Stupefy!" At the same time she fired, a bolt of light hit her and she was stunned.

Lupin ran over, "Enervate" he said quickly.

She sat up.

"I lost," she said, "Oh well." Lupin left her side, and went to Sirius, who he also had to un-stun.

"You hit each other at exactly the same time," Giles said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them, "Astounding. Absolutely perfect timing." Buffy stared at Sirius, who had just got up breathing heavily. He stared right back at her. 

"Oh," said Giles jumping, "We must get to charms." They followed him out of the classroom, Buffy glancing back at Sirius to smile, finding he was still watching her.

Charms passed without much incident, Dawn enjoying watching the tiny Professor bob about at his desk. They practised the Wingardium Leviosa charm, which they had all managed but the end of the lesson.

They left the room, and went to the Great Hall for dinner, sitting in the Seats they had become accustomed to, Buffy next to Sirius, Giles with Lupin, Xander and Willow, opposite Buffy on either side of Dumbledore, and Dawn with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Dumbledore stood up to greet them.

"I have heard you have done very well today, with your lessons," he said, " I have organised a timetable, in which you will have private lessons when the teachers don't have lessons with the other children. Dawn, you will be in some lessons with Harry and the others, as I felt you might want to spend time with some people your own age. You will have Potions, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts with the sixth years, and the rest of the lessons with your family. Of course there will be a great deal of catching up to do, but your teachers feel you are sufficient enough to so, and I'm sure your friends will help you." Dawn nodded happily, and Harry and the others grinned at her. 

The food appeared in front of them as usual, and Buffy leant forward to grab a bread roll. At the same time, Sirius leant forward to get the same roll, and their fingers brushed as they both grabbed the roll.

"Perfect timing," Sirius said quietly. They each remembered the look on each others faces then, for a very long time.

After everyone had eaten sufficient, Dumbledore picked up a battered wizards hat. 

"This is the sorting hat," he explained, "It will tell us which houses you are meant to be in, though it only really matters in Dawns case, as it will decide her classes.

He placed the hat on Dawns head, and she sat silently for a moment, before it yelled out "Gryffindor!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny burst into enthusiastic applause.

He then placed the hat on Xander's head, and almost immediately it yelled, "Gryffindor!" in the same way. More cheering followed.

Willow put the hat on, and sat silently for a long time. They hat eventually yelled out "Gryffindor!" and Willow broke out into a huge grin. Ghiles also was placed in Gryffindor, with the others. 

Buffy took the hat from her and placed it on her own head.

"Well, well a slayer, never had one of those before," a little voice said, "Lots of physical power, of course, yes, but magical power too. A strong will, but a lack of regard for rules, Slytherin would do you well. But the light, and they bravery, that would be Gryffindor. Where to put you? A tricky one….let me see……lets try GRYFFINDOR!" Buffy grinned thankfully, glad to be with her friends and passed the hat to Dumbledore. 


	9. Little Lady

****

Chapter 9 - Little Lady

Buffy folded her robes and put them carefully away. She was just about to go to bed, dressed in pyjamas, when the door opened and Dawn came bounding in. 

"Hey Buffy," she said, "You wanna hang out?" 

Buffy nodded, she hadn't spent much time with Dawn recently, what with all the new things that had happened. 

"So how are you liking Hogwarts?" Buffy asked Dawn, "'Cos if you don't like it here then we can go home, its up to you. I mean we don't really have a home but you know…"

"No!" Dawn exclaimed, "I want to stay! I love it here, I get to learn magic and the people are great! You don't want to leave either do you?"

"No, I don't" Buffy said laughing, "I love it here do, I just wanted to make sure you were happy."

"Well I am Buffy," Dawn said, "It nice to have friends my age who don't think I'm a complete freak. They're really nice."

"Even Harry?" Buffy asked teasingly. Dawn blushed.

"Its ok," Buffy said, "I totally approve, I'm not gonna attack him. He's totally doll some, and seems nice too. One of your better choices."

Dawn grinned, "Well what about you and Sirius?"

Buffy blushed herself.

"I don't know," she said honestly, "I like him a lot, we have a lot in common, firstly the whole dead thing. But I don't know if he's into me, and wants to get boyfriendly."

"He so is," Dawn said, "He's' totally into you. And a total cutie-patootie too!" Buffy smiled at her.

"You're great for my ego," she said pulling her into a hug.

"Here to help," Dawn said returning the hug. "When are the reinforcements arriving?"

"You mean Angel etc.?" Buffy asked, "Soon. Professor Dumbledore said that he was going to look into getting them here by Floo powder. Just once the students are all settled in, in a couple of weeks. Now you, little lady, need to get to bed." She stroked her hair fondly.

"Little Lady?" Dawn said in mock outrage, "That's good coming from you! 'Night."

The next morning they were able to stay in bed for a little longer, as the students weren't due until late that evening. Buffy finally emerged from her quarters at about ten, wearing a set of midnight blue robes with tiny silver stars embroidered on, and she headed to the Great Hall, to fill up on coffee and warm toast. She arrived to find it practically empty, except for Sirius, who was reading the Daily Prophet and drinking tea. He looked up as Buffy came in and smiled his greeting to her. She sat down next to him and reached for the toast.

"You eat more than anyone I've ever seen," he said watching her, "How do you stay in shape?" He glanced at her figure admiringly.   
"Killing vampires and demons. Apocalypses," She said nonchalantly. "You know, same old." 

"Same old," he agreed, smirking slightly. They sat in silence for a while as Buffy munched her way through a lot of toast. Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Erm Buffy…." he said. She looked up at him. "Would you like to come for a walk round the lake with me?"

Buffy broke out into a smile.  
"Love to," she said, brushing crumbs off her fingers. She stood up, pulling him up by the arm.

"Let's go!"

They walked around the lake in the slightly cold September air, not talking, but still in a comfortable silence, just happy in one another's company.

"So, how are you felling after the whole dead thing?" Buffy said, as they came to stop under a beech tree by the lake.

"Its okay," he said carefully, "It's better, you know, not being in hell, but I'm still not sleeping well. It's just hard you know…"

Buffy cocked her head at him questioningly. He sighed.

"Well it's not just the being undead," he explained, "I always thought that when I died I would be with James and Lily, and to be honest being dead would be worth it, James was the best friend I ever had. But the fact that I wasn't, that hard. Its harder being with Harry. He's so much like his father, and his mother. I mean he's almost the spitting image of James, and when I see him, it reminds me of what I missed out on. And I talk to him, and its like James, but I know its not…." He trailed off. "And Harry must have noticed that I'm distancing myself from him. I want to be a good Godfather to him, but is so hard. And he needs me, more than anything now, his time is coming."

Buffy took his hand, surprising him.

"I understand," she said, looking into his blue eyes, "But you have to talk to Harry. He probably thinks that you're avoiding him, that you're mad at him fro something. He will understand, he's had to grow up a lot recently. And even though James is gone, Harry is here, and so you've still got a piece of him. I did the same thing, I distanced myself from my friends. But when I finally thought about it, I realised that all I wanted was to be with them and around them again."

Sirius squeezed her hand.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "Buffy, you are incredibly." He leant forward and kissed her softly then sat back to judge her reaction. As if in response, she grabbed his face and kissed him, much more passionately.

"James always said I was a ladies man," he said jokingly, and she slapped him on the arm. He stood up and pulled her up with him. They walked back to the castle hand in hand. 


	10. The Birth

****

Chapter 10 - The Birth

Harry left the Great Hall after lunch, on his own and went back to the Gryffindor common room, feeling dejected. He was enjoying being back at Hogwarts, it was his favourite place to be bar none, but he wasn't fully happy. He knew that Sirius had been avoiding him, but he didn't know why. He understood the need for Sirius to be alone after what he had been through, but he felt he needed him, and then felt selfish for thinking this. Just as he slumped into an armchair, the portrait opened, and Sirius came in. He smiled briefly at Harry, then sat down facing him.

"Harry I'm sorry," he said bluntly. Harry just looked at him, not expecting this and not quite knowing how to deal with it.

"I have been avoiding you, and I am sorry," Sirius said.  
"But why?" Harry asked, "I understand that coming back to here after dying, must have been a bit of a shock, but I thought you would be happy about it."

"I am!" Sirius exclaimed, "You did a great thing by bringing me back, but I had issues that I wasn't up to facing, until I spoke with Buffy today. I've been avoiding you because of my death. You probably figured that out, but its more than just being dead. When I died, I died knowing I would see my best friend in the whole world, and I was so happy then. But when I didn't, you can't understand the pain." He smiled grimly, "Well actually you probably can. Then coming back here, was great, but still no James. And then every time I looked at you, I saw him, and Lily, both of them, and you're like him, when I talk to you, its like James…" His voice cracked. Harry felt a lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, "I am, I wish it wasn't like that for you, but I can't help it I wish I could."

"But its not you," Sirius said, "Its me. I'm taking out what I feel on you. And I'm sorry, again I'm sorry. I need to put the past behind me, and start being a good Godfather to you again."

"What was he like?" Harry blurted out, unable to stop himself, "My dad, what was he like?"

Sirius smiled a sad smile.

"The best friend I ever had," he said simply. "He was like me, we were the same, loved getting in trouble, we would've definitely given the Weasleys a run for their money, back in those days. And the best Quidditch player in Hogwarts by far. I doubt there would have been much between the two of you. 

Then when we grew up, a great husband toy your mother, and still a great friend, he was always there for me. And when you were born, you were the most important thing to James and Lily, and me for that matter. He wanted you to have the best life we could give you, and that's' why he died, trying to honour that."

Sirius looked at Harry, tears falling from his eyes.

"He and Lily would've been so proud of you, so proud. You are everything they would've wanted you to be and more. Never ever forget that."

Harry felt his own tears falling, and he held his head in his hands.

"I want to show you something," Sirius said, rubbing his face with his hands. He pulled out Dumbledore's pensieve and added some of his memories to it. 

"This was the day you were born."   
Harry and Sirius leant into the bowl and fell into the memory. 

"That's right Mrs. Potter," a nurse with a plump friendly face said, "Just keep breathing. The maternity healer will be along soon." 

Harry looked around and recognised the room as one of those at St. Mungos.

He looked at the occupants and then just stared. His parents, right in front of him, his mother red faced, in a little pain it appeared, and his father anxious , trying to help, trying to smooth his hair, in a way that Harry ahd done many a time. The door behind Harry opened, and the Sirius from then came rushing in.

"is he here yet?" he demanded, "My Godson, is he here yet?"

"Not yet Sirius," Lily replied, still puffing away, her red hair in disarray, "But soon."

Sirius came forward and clasped Lily's other hand briefly, before turning to James.

"Not long them Prongs," he said grinning, "Worried about your kid being anything like you?"

James grinned back at him.

"He'll be better than we were," James said, "We'll make sure of that."

The door opened again, and in came a tall, skinny witch, the maternity healer.

"Very good," she said, "You're breathing well. I think its about time." Harry watched his own mother giving birth to him, the most odd experience he'd ever had. But he saw his father, and Sirius, together, with his mother, supporting her. And there he was, a tiny black haired screaming blob. He was put into his mothers arms, and tears freely streamed down hers, James and Sirius' faces. 

"He's so beautiful, he's special." she said tearfully.

"Still Harry, right?" James asked, touching the cheek of his son wonderingly. Lily carefully passed him to James, and James stood there, just staring at the tiny afce of his son.

"He's perfect," Sirius said, kissing Lily's cheek. "Absolutely perfect. The best Godson, and I'm going to be the best Godfather I can be."

But Harry was watching James, who just stood next his wife, staring down at the now sleeping peaceful face of his son.

Harry felt a tug on his elbow, and landed back in the common room next to Sirius.

"Why'd you make me leave?" Harry asked, "I wanted to stay."

"Because Dumbledore was coming, and I didn't want to have to see your parents faces when he told them of the prophecy," Sirius said quietly. Harry looked down at the floor.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely, "Thank you for showing me that." Sirius clasped Harry's shoulder and they just sat, staring into space, reliving that memory in their heads over and over. 


	11. Arrivals

Sorry no sorting song, but can't do poetry!

Chapter 11 - Arrivals

Buffy heard the bell ring for dinner and she headed to the Great Hall with Giles, Xander, Willow and Dawn. They knew that the students had arrived, by the noise that had filled the school. They entered the Great Hall, past the first years who were waiting outside to be sorted. AS they entered the hall, heads turned like a wave towards them and buzzing of whispers began, people wondering who they were. Dawn left them to sit at the Gryffindor table with Harry, Ron and Hermione but Giles, Xander, Willow and Dawn headed up to the staff table, where Dumbledore had added seats for them. To Buffy's delight she found herself next to Sirius but on the other side of her was Snape, which she didn't fell too happy about. 

The first years entered the Great Hall in a long line behind Professor McGonagall. They stood transfixed staring at the hat in front of them until the brim opened and it began to sing. The Scoobies were taken aback at the hat singing, about they different houses, and the importance of school unity. One by one the first years stepped forward to have the placed on their head, and their house yelled out. When the final student had finished, Dumbledore stood up and looked around at the hall.

"I have a few things to say before you tuck in," he said, his voice filling the hall. "Firstly, all our students will note that the forest in out of bounds to everyone. This year will be a difficult one, what with the return of Lord Voldemort known to the Wizarding world, so we need to be untied as a school in order to stand against this threat." Buffy noticed some students at the Slytherin table whispering among themselves. 

"We have some new staff appointments to announce," Dumbledore said, more cheerfully. "First of all, as you know Professor Umbridge has had to resign as our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Hogwarts High Inquisitor-" Cheers filled the hall "- so this year, we will see the return of our former teacher, Professor Lupin-" more cheers "- and also, a new teacher, Professor Sirius Black." A confused silence filled the hall, broken by cheers from Harry and friends. Sirius just grinned, knowing that many people still thought of him as a murderer. 

"Also," Dumbledore continued, "I know many of you have wondered about our new friends at the table with us. They are from America, California, this is Buffy Summers, who is in fact, a vampire slayer, her sister Dawn, at the Gryffindor table, her watcher Rupert Giles, and her friends Xander Harris and Willow Rosenburg."

More confused murmurs filled the hall, wondering about this girl, could she possibly be the vampire slayer?

"I hope you will make them welcome," Dumbledore said, still smiling, "They will be helping in Defence Against the Dark Arts, in practical defence. Now, I have kept you long enough - Eat up!"

With that food appeared in front of them, and The students began to talk amongst them, no doubt discussing the new teachers.

"We caused quite a stir," Sirius said to Buffy grinning, " What with me a convicted murderer, who died, and you a Vampire Slayer.

"I know," Buffy said, helping herself to some roast potatoes, "It was way cool! I can't wait tot see their faces when Angel and the others get here! A vampire at Hogwarts." Sirius sat quietly, not liking the mention of her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey" Buffy said noticing, "I'm not with Angel now, kay? But he is a part of my life, so you can't expect me to cut him out."

"Sorry," Sirius said, "Don't like sharing you that's all." 

"S'ok" Buffy said, "You're cute when your jealous." She laughed. 

  
After dinner, Buffy headed back to her room with Sirius, where he was supposed to be teaching her to transfigure matches into needles. But he kept laughing at Buffy's pitiful attempts and making things difficult for her.

"Stop it!" she commanded playfully, pushing him, "I'd be able to do it if you'd just stop!"

He just laughed at her and tickled her in her ribs, a big mistake as it led to her tickling back, and an all out tickling war. They ended up lying on their backs on Buffy's floor, staring at the ceiling. Sirius rolled over and kissed Buffy, and she responded. He moved his body until he was over her, and they kept kissing. Buffy had never had kisses like this, Angels had been soft and sensual, full of love and pain at the same time, Riley's caring and loving, and Spikes rough, and passionate. But this was so different, it was so intense, she felt completely in tune with this man she only barely knew. He apparently felt the same way, from the way he kept kissing her, getting more and more intense. She put her hands to his face and kissed him softly, slowing things down.

"Lets take it slower," she said gently, and he nodded, rolling off of her.

"Its difficult," he said ruefully, "That was so intense, like nothing I've felt before." She smiled softly at him, and shifted over til she was sitting in his arms.

"This could be really good," she said, " But let's make it right."

At the same time in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was getting acquainted with not having the common room to himself. He settled back on the sofa in front of the sofa, and sighed contentedly, happy to be back at Hogwarts, and now with everyone else there in was perfect.

"That happy huh?" Dawn said. Harry grinned at her.

"I just love it here," he said honestly, "it's the best when everyone is here."

At that moment Hermione came rushing up to them.

"Harry, have you seen?" she said excitedly.

"Seen what?" he asked, sitting up.

"Look," she said, "The notice board." Harry got up from the sofa and walked over to the notice board, and Dawn followed. A large notice was pinned in the centre of the board.

__

The new Quidditch captain will be Harry Potter

,it read. Harry felt a grin spreading over his face, and he grabbed Dawn into a hug. He suddenly realised what he had done, and pulled back blushing.

"They should make you captain every day," Dawn joked, also a little pink, "But what's Quidditch?" 

"Only the greatest sport in the world," Harry said fervently, "Its played on broomsticks."

"Nifty!" Dawn exclaimed.

"There's four balls," Harry explained, "And there's seven players, and one of them is a keeper, and the others…….."


	12. Lessons

Keep reviewing please!!

Chapter 12 - Lessons

Harry sat down at breakfast the morning after the sorting and helped himself to bacon, from the dish immediately in front of him. Hermione, Dawn and Ron also began to help themselves to breakfast. Dawn waved at Buffy at the teachers table, as Professor McGonagall came round handing out timetables. This year saw the start of the NEWTs course for Ron, Hermione and Harry, and Harry had opted for DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology, as he hoped to become an Auror one day. He had five hours a week of each of these subjects, giving him some free lessons, where the sixth years were supposed to study, but many just relaxed. Harry knew he wouldn't have that luxury as he would have an hour of Occlumency extra a week, and an hour of attacking and defensive magic, with Moody. Fortunately though Ron had opted for the same subjects as Harry, and Hermione had chosen all of them except for Herbology, she had chosen Arithmancy instead. 

"Oh no," Ron said consulting his timetable, "We've still got Potions with the Slytherins, and we've got Charms with them now as well." Harry groaned, NEWTs were going to be hard enough, without the possibility of Draco Malfoy being in his classes. 

Dawn was surprised to receive a timetable as well, and she looked it over.

"I've got Potions, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts with you guys," she announced, "Buffy said she, Xander Willow and Giles will also be in the DADA lessons. But they have got their own private ones, and I'll be with them for Transfiguration and Charms." 

"We'd better go," said Hermione standing up, "We've got potions first thing, and you know what Snapes like if you're late." They all got up and made their way down to the dungeons. To Harry's discomfort, he saw Draco Malfoy standing outside the classroom.

"Damn it," Ron complained, "We've got Malfoy." Malfoy noticed them as they neared the classroom.

"Well if it isn't Saint Potter and the Weasel King," he sneered, "And who could forget the mudblood? But look they've made a new little friend." Harry glared at Malfoy.

"Dawn, you've had the pleasure of being insulted by Draco Malfoy," he said sarcastically, "If he could fly as well as he sneers, Slytherin might win occasionally." They Gryffindors present sniggered, including Dawn, who had heard all about Quidditch and the House Cup from Harry last night.

"So you're the slayers sister?" Malfoy said, looking at Dawn, "American as well I suppose." He gave her a dirty look, "Dumbledore really is scraping the barrel nowadays, first mudbloods, then American muggles. Don't think he could go any lower, though the Weasleys might be. "

Harry and Hermione grabbed Ron's robes to stop him attacking Malfoy. 

"Who's your new friend?" a cheerful voice said from behind them. Harry turned and saw Buffy strolling up to the group.

"Thought I'd come and see how you're getting on, say hi to Professor Snape," Buffy explained, "So who's the new friend?" Dawn grinned at Buffy, knowing that Buffy had caught on.

"This is Draco Malfoy," she said in a sweet voice.

"Why it's nice to meet you Draco" Buffy said, also in a sickeningly sweet voice. She extended her hand to him. Harry stifled a laugh, torn between being seen shaking this girls hand, and facing the slayer. HE chose the latter, and shook her hand briefly, dropping it as soon as he could.

"Well that's nice to see," Buffy said brightly, turning to go, "Play nice now kinds," she said warningly to Draco before departing. 

Harry and friends burst into laughter.

"You scared of the Slayer then Malfoy?" Ron asked, between guffaws. Malfoy went bright pink and turned away, heading into the classroom as Snape had just arrived. 

The class went as before, Snape curling his lip at the sight of Harry in his sixth year class.

"Some of you have been lucky to get through to this level," he said, shooting a venomous look at Harry, "Any fool can do OWL level potion, it takes real skill to perform well at NEWT level." He set them an immensely difficult potion which took all of their concentration to get right. To Harry's satisfaction, his potion turned out quite well and he bottled it and placed it on Snapes desk.

The next lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts, which Harry was particularly looking forward to. He, Ron, Hermione and Dawn took seats at the front of the class and waited eagerly for the lesson to start, wands out.

When everyone had arrived Lupin cleared his throat loudly.

"This year, you have twp teachers as you have been told, for Defence Against the Dark Arts, he said, " This is mainly due to the fact that Dumbledore feels it is imperative that you are all able to defend yourselves against the new threat that has arisen from Lord Voldemort. A shudder ran through the class.

"We will also have some guest teaching," Sirius continued, "As you can see at the back of the room, we have some visitors from California, a vampire slayer among them. They will be assisting in their lessons, showing us some practical defence, and telling us about their experiences with vampires, demons and apocalypses, as well as learning magical defence in theses lessons." The Scoobies raised their hands in greeting at the rest of the class. Dawn vaguely heard Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil discussing how cute Xander was. 

"We will also have some other guests," Lupin announced, "Firstly some more visitors from America, among them a vampire, a demon and a seer. Members of the ministry will also come in to help out, as Minister Fudge feels that defence is important also this year." 

"Right," Sirius said, "Now on to work. Wands out please, we are going to start with some basic jinx work."

For the rest of the lesson, they practised in pairs a variety of curses, such as the jelly legs jinx, disarming, stunning and slowing enemies down, among others. The scoobies were able to pick up the work very quickly. 

After lunch, Harry had a free lesson, where they retired to the common room to relax after the gruelling morning. Ron showed Dawn how to play wizards chess which she was delighted with. The finished the day with Transfiguration, and Herbology for Ron and Harry, and Arithmancy for Hermione. Transfiguration was difficult as they had expected, Professor McGonagall was stricter than usual, lecturing them about the importance of NEWTs. Herbology was better, the good natured Professor Sprout not over pushing the importance of NEWTs, though she couldn't resist a little. By dinner they were exhausted, getting back into the school routine was really tiring, and they ate a great deal at dinner, while discussing what Harry was going to do as captain.

"Well of course I'll need try-outs," he said, "We've got me as seeker, you as keeper, and two average beaters. But we need chasers, Ginny should get one spot, but we still need two. And I'd like some reserves, we were stuck last year when we got kicked off the team." Ron nodded in agreement.

"You going to try out?" he asked Hermione.

"Me?" she said incredulously, "I'll just watch you two thank you very much. But how about you Dawn?"

"Well I've never flown before," Dawn admitted.

"I could teach you,2 Harry blurted out, then blushing.

"That would be great, but do you think you could teach Buffy too? She asked, "And Xander and Willow and maybe Giles? I know they'd love to learn."

"Sure," Harry said, a little alarmed at the amount of people, "Maybe I'll ask Sirius to help, he can help me teach all of you. And Ron, you come too. We'll do it this weekend, on Saturday, then I'll hold try-outs on Sunday."


	13. Occlumency

Reviews Please!! Also when they are drinking fire whisky, think Buffy's reaction to liquor in "Life Serial"

****

Chapter 13 - Occlumency

The next day fro Harry saw his first charms lesson with the Slytherins. Fortunately for Harry, Malfoy wasn't doing this subject, and Professor Flitwick didn't favour the Slytherins like Snape, so it was actually bearable, though difficult. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all found that the standard of work at NEWT level was much higher than that of Owl. However the homework load wasn't as large as last year so they managed to muddle through it, having more free time this year, without proper exams at the end of it. They had their first free lesson that day, just after lunch, and while Ron and Hermione were discussing the various ways they could spend their time, Harry was due for his first Occlumency lesson with Dumbledore, and Dawn had Potions with the other Scoobies.

"So what's Occlumency?" Dawn asked.

"Well, me and Voldemort have this connection, because of when he tried to kill me," Harry began, "So sometimes we share thoughts. Last year it got really bad, and we were sort of possessing one another, though he had some control over it, whereas I didn't. So Dumbledore is teaching me to close my mind to it, so Voldemort can't affect my thoughts."

"So it's like mind reading……only not," Dawn said, somewhat lamely.

"Well eventually I'll be learning Leglimency, and going into Voldemort's mind, to find out what he's thinking," Harry said, "But only when I've mastered Occlumency.

After lunch, Harry left Ron, Hermione and Dawn and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pop" he said to the statue outside, and it moved aside to let Harry step onto the moving staircase 

and proceed to Dumbledore's office. He knocked once, and at Dumbledore's assent, entered the room. 

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted, "We'll start right away shall we?"

Harry nodded and positioned himself opposite Dumbledore in the office, raising his wand.

"Legilimens," Dumbledore said, and Harry felt the familiar sensation of past memories rushing through his head, Aunt Marge hitting him with her stick to let Dudley win at musical chairs…….Cedric lying on the ground, spread-eagled and dead…Sirius falling through the curtain….Sirius alive, lying on the floor of Grimmauld Place….hugging Dawn after finding out he was Quidditch captain…. A snake coming out of his mouth….."_They will come and He will fear them……be it for light or darkness"… _Suddenly Harry felt Dumbledore release his mind.

"Sorry Professor," Harry said, gasping, "I have been a bit rusty lately, but I haven't had any visions."

"No its fine," Dumbledore said hurriedly, " But those words, where did you hear them? They will come….."

Harry thought for a moment.  
"A dream," he said remembering, "The night before I met Buffy and Giles, I had a dream, and Voldemort was making a snake come out of my mouth then I heard those words."

"That's was the voice of Sybill Trelawney," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "She wouldn't remember if she'd had a vision or not, but maybe you picked it up. The HE was probably Lord Voldemort, but I wonder who the 'they' referred to?"

"Buffy?" Harry said, "I mean it's a bit of a coincidence that I dreamt about a group who Voldemort would fear, then a vampire slayer turns up on my doorstep the next day, and with her a group of people who had fought more demons and vampires than anyone could fathom. And a really powerful Wicca. You said he was gathering an army."

"Yes," agreed Dumbledore stroking his beard, "It would appear so. What with the visitors from Los Angeles, the army of slayers, they will be a rather interesting group. But to end this, be it for light or darkness…."

He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Anyway, we must crack on," he said, "Are you ready? Legilimens."

Harry once again saw the slideshow of memories, Ron trying to turn Scabbers yellow….A black dog staring at him in Magnolia Crescent…Hang on, Harry thought, this isn't right, I shouldn't just sit here. All of a sudden, Harry felt Dumbledore leave his mind again. His eyes cleared and he saw Dumbledore wobbling around the room, on jelly-legs.

"Oh Professor, I'm sorry," he said in shock, performing the counter curse. Dumbledore grinned at him.

"Quite all right Harry," he said benignly, "Impressive how you fought that off, you are making good progress. It was quite interesting to have jelly-legs anyhow. We must finish for today, as you have another lesson shortly."

"Professor?" Harry asked, "Before I go, can I just ask, are there any more developments with Voldemort?"

"We haven't been able to find out anything ," Dumbledore said gravely, "However I do have some news for you, I have asked Miss Summers and friends, to teach you how to defend yourselves against enemies, without the use of a wand, for example against vampires and demons. The lessons will begin when our new friends from Los Angeles arrive. I realise your work load is already heavy but this is important. Tell Miss Granger and Mr Weasley they are welcome to attend also."

Harry finished they day occupied with thoughts about what kind of defence he would learn from Buffy. He had not seen her properly fight and was intrigued to see slayer strength. He mentioned this to Sirius as they sat in The Scooby common room that night.

"Now that would be something," Sirius said, "I'd love to see a slayer fight, and when they all come, well that will be interesting. Think I might have to come to your defence lessons."

Buffy sat in her room on the floor with Sirius. Buffy had decided she wanted to try Firewhisky, and so Sirius had brought a bottle, which they were sharing as a nightcap. 

"Bleugh," Buffy said, with her tongue out, shaking her head, every time she had a gulp of it. "This stuff is wicked strong." Sirius grinned and took a large gulp.

"I see," Buffy giggled, "trying to show off your manly qualities. I could take you easily. And I think you're drunk."

"Oh really?" said Sirius, "I'm drunk?"

"Yes," she said, standing up, "Drunk as a skunk. A skunk. Yes. A total lost weekender." She swayed on the spot slightly. Sirius stood up and steadied her.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me," she said hiccupping. Sirius just picked her up, and laid her on her bed.

"'Night Buffy," he said as he left the room, but she was already fast asleep. 

"Urgh, my head hurts," Buffy moaned the next morning, sitting at the staff table.

"Teach you to drink Firewhisky, you little alcoholic," Xander said wisely. "Bacon?" Buffy visibly paled and ran out of the hall hand clasped over her mouth.

"What did you just do to my girlfriend?" Sirius said good-naturedly, sitting down in the seat Buffy had just vacated.

"Just offered a little bit of bacon," Xander said, wide eyed, "Don't know what the deal was?" Sirius chuckled.

"I wanted to talk to you," Xander continued awkwardly, "I know you and Buffy are together now, and I care about her a lot, so I just wanted to say that if you hurt her in anyway, you'll find a stake in your heart, despite the fact that you're not a vamp, like the others. Buffy has had a lot of bad times, I don't want you to make this another one" 

"I won't" said Sirius, "I care about her."

"Well that's good then," Xander said, "It is not to worry."

The Scoobies sat in Dumbledore's office listening to the man before them give a report.

"….We found that many vampires have been making their way to Britain, an unusual concentration of them. They are planning an attack, but no on the Ministry, as previously thought," Kingsley Shacklebolt said, in his deep voice, "The signs point to their coming to Hogwarts, they are coming for Potter, Albus, Voldemort won't take anymore risks at letting him live, he knows that the prophecy foretold the end for him, and he knows that it concerns the boy."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and paced the office.

"How long have we got?" he asked distractedly. "How long before they are ready?"

"We are looking at sixth months before they are ready. Our inside information shows us that it will take that long for the forces to gather. Voldemort isn't taking any chances this time," Moody answered bitterly.

"Very well," Dumbledore said slowly, "We have time. We cannot risk removing Harry from Hogwarts, no where else has the defence that we can muster. But we need to up the defence, put more charms on the castle, more protection. We will not be ill prepared, our army is coming, The Slayers will come."

Buffy nodded, "Next week," she said, "Then we can start training, Harry and Ron and Hermione, and possibly the other students. What do you think?"

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore vaguely, "But we are to avoid student warfare at all costs. We will meet them on the battle field, we will not let them enter this castle."

"I can help," Willow blurted out, "I've done some protection spells, some pretty strong ones. If we can combine the two magicks then we might have something."

"Good," Dumbledore said, "And we must begin Harry's attack training. I do not wish for him to fight, but I foresee that it will not be long before he has to." Dumbledore sighed. "This war will be the end of something, hopefully not us." Buffy stood up.

"We're with you on this, shoulder to shoulder," she announced. "But we need some help. We can't fight with the worry of being jinxed."

"Do not worry about that," Kingsley said, "We will take care of the wizards. But there will be a lot of demons. Our sources show that Voldemort has managed to recruit close to three thousand."

"We will be ready for it," Buffy said, "The Slayer now number sixty five, including myself and Faith who have extensive combat experience, as does Angel, Wesley and Gunn. We will be able to handle it." 

"We must go back to the ministry," said Moody, turning back to the door, " Blasted Fudge, so scared for himself, that he wants protection all the time." Kingsley and Moody departed.

"Well, Albus, we should be ready," Giles said, "To think a whole battle over one boy, of such value."

Dumbledore sighed.

"It is a burden for Harry," he said sadly, "And he will want to fight, but we must not let him, unless there is no other way. He will want to, but we must protect him at all costs, he is our only hope."


	14. Flying

****

Chapter 14 - Flying

At long last the weekend came and on Saturday, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Sirius and the Scoobies went out early, to the Quidditch pitch. The Scoobies had to borrow school brooms, and with the help of Harry, Sirius and Ron they learnt to fly. Buffy was particularly good at it, with her slayer reflexes. Xander also had some talent, and he and Buffy raced from one end of the pitch to the other. Harry watched them, wondering if he thought he could beat Buffy. It would be close he decided. Dawn was able to fly fairly well, and went slowly round the pitch with Hermione, who was not a big fan of flying. Willow hovered a few feet above Giles, who was having trouble convincing himself to get off the ground. Sirius was trying to help, but he found the whole thing too funny, and so was not much help.

"C'mon Giles," Willow said impatiently, "Just kick off. Its not difficult."

"I beg to differ," Giles said irritably, "I dislike heights, so I would say that makes it somewhat difficult."

Sirius just laughed, holding onto his broomstick to keep him standing. Eventually Giles kicked off and rose shakily into the air. Willow sped off on her broomstick, following Xander and Buffy. Giles flew a little way, then came to a standstill in mid air. He made the mistake of looking down, leading to him having to be helped down by Ron. Sirius, who was in mid-flight nearly fell off with laughter.

"Let's race," Harry suggested. They all agreed, except for Hermione, Willow, Dawn and Giles, who decided to watch and judge. 

"Only if you change brooms," Ron said, "We've got no chance against a Firebolt." Harry took Giles' broom. 

"Ready….set…GO!" Dawn yelled, and they shot off, racing from one end of the pitch. Harry pulled ahead, followed by Buffy, then Xander, Sirius and Ron. It was close, but Harry won it marginally, followed by Buffy, then Ron, and lastly Xander and Sirius who tied. 

"I'll get you next time," said Buffy to Harry, "You wait."

"Doubt it," Harry said grinning, "But seriously, you're an amazing flyer!"

"Slayer senses," Buffy said nonchalantly. "Means I've got quicker reactions than most people." They picked up their brooms and headed back to the castle.

"So what's it like being stronger than everyone?" Harry asked Buffy, falling into step with her. "I mean doesn't it get annoying being singled out like that? I know I find it annoying."

"But its not like that for me." Buffy explained. "Not very many people know I'm the slayer, and I have to cover up my strength. Be Miss Invisible."

"She's scared of me despite the strength," Dawn said, joining them.

"She's a hair puller," Buffy said in agreement.

Harry was called to Dumbledore's office that evening after dinner and Dumbledore filled him in on the information of yesterday. 

"You've got to let me fight," Harry said firmly, standing up, "I can fight, and I can face Voldemort.""

"I don't doubt that Harry," Dumbledore said calmly, "But we can't risk your death at that hands of a lucky death eater, or a clever vampire."

"But I can't just let everyone else face that without me," Harry cried, "What if Sirius dies again, or Lupin this time, or Buffy or you? We need to finish this, we can't have that kind of loss."

"I accept that Harry," Dumbledore answered "But we can face that kind of loss, what we can't face is the loss of you, you are too important." 

"I'm supposed to wait in the castle while other people die?" Harry said angrily, "Like they don't mean anything, because they don't have a prophecy about them."

"This is war, Harry" Dumbledore said, "We are fighting a war against Voldemort. You are our weapon. Your time will come but when you face Voldemort, it will not be on a crowded battle field, surrounded by death eaters and demons, it will be face on. Please trust me on this." Harry looked at Dumbledore, not knowing what to do. Finally he nodded, he would have to trust Dumbledore. He left the office and walked the corridors, not really wanting to go to Gryffindor tower just yet. He turned a corner and ran smack into Buffy.

"Whoa," Buffy said, "Steady. You could take someone's eye out."

"Sorry," Harry said, "I've just been to see Dumbledore, and well…"

"You want to fight?" Buffy supplied. "He said you would."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I can't sit around whilst everyone else gets hurt. I'm no one special."

"But the point is that you are," Buffy said seriously, "You are special. Dawn was the same, she was vital to the cause. She could understand that she had to stay safe and you will have to as well." 

Harry nodded.

"Truest me, I know what its like," Buffy smiled ruefully, "I was prophecy-girl myself, its not easy,. But sometimes things don't turn out how you think they will. I was supposed to die at the hands of the Master, and yeah, I did, but I'm still here. Things might turn out better than you think."

"It just bothers me, that there's so much pressure," Harry said, "I can accept what I have to do, I haven't got a choice, but if I get it wrong, if I'm not good enough then not only I die, but everyone who doesn't follow Voldemort dies."

"The weight of the world on your shoulders, not new ground to us," Buffy said musingly, "You know the story, the one girl in all the world blah blah blah, I've done the world resting on my shoulders to death. Literally. I've killed someone I loved more than anything, died twice and sacrificed everything that I hold dear along the way. Its not easy. But you've got no choice. It's hard but that's how it is. You except it or you don't. And I chose to accept it. Instead of asking why, I just did it. It was hard, I'm not saying it wasn't but in the end, I'm who I am because of it. You and me are always going to be different to everyone else, always going to the be the one alone, however many people are standing around us, because they will never fully understand what it is to be us. There are the other slayers, even Faith, who has been through a lot, but she will never understand because she hasn't been with me the whole way through. She never had to hear the prophecy of her death, or kill Angel, or jump off a tower to save my sister. But if you need someone who might understand you can talk to me. I'll be listening."

"Thank you," said Harry sincerely.

"G'night then," Buffy said smiling at him, and she disappeared into the darkness of the hallways. 


	15. Visitors

Reviews please!!!! Oh and Kyra, I like that you review a lot, and you have good feedback but can you please say whether you like or dislike where the story is going, instead of just statements. It will help me to make it better. Thanks. 

Chapter 15 - Visitors

The Scoobies settled in very well at Hogwarts, it had already become a home to them. Quidditch Trials passed without much excitement. The team was settled with Harry, of course as seeker, Ron as Keeper, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper as beaters, as they had improved considerably over the summer and were actually good beater, though not a patch on Fred and George, and Ginny, Seamus, and Oliver Woods brother, Daniel, in the second year, who proved to be as good a flyer as his brother, as the chasers. Harry was pleased with the Quidditch line-up, feeling they might have some chance of holding onto the cup for the third year in a row, excluding the year of the Tri-Wizarding tournament. 

On Wednesday, Buffy was called to Dumbledore's office again.

"Buffy," he greeted her, "I think it is time for the rest of your friends to join us. I have had the fireplace at Wolfram and Hart joined to the Floo network for this afternoon. You and I can go through first, with a large amount of Floo powder, then the can follow us through. I understand there will be a lot of slayers, so it will take a long time."

"Where can they stay?" Buffy asked.

"I have added some bedrooms and another two bathrooms to your quarters, as well as enlarging the common room, for Wesley, Gunn, Angel, Faith, Lorne, Andrew, Cordelia and Fred. I understand Kennedy will be staying with Willow. As for the other slayers, I have had to add a new tower to Hogwarts, with seven rotaries to cope with all the slayers. We have fitted an extensive training room for them, so you can all train together." Dumbledore answered.

"How can we ever thank you?" Buffy said amazedly, "You've done so much for us."

"By making sure we don't get bitten by vampires," Dumbledore answered, ey3es twinkling. "I assure you, the delight of having you around Hogwarts has been enough. The most interesting guests so far, by a long way. Anyway, we must be off." He took a jar off the mantelpiece above his fire, and picked up a handful of powder. He let Buffy take a handful, then he placed the jar in his pocket, then threw the powder into the flames and stepped in clearly saying "Wolfram and Hart, Los Angeles" as he did. Buffy followed him, and felt herself being swept away in the flames. 

She landed on soft navy carpeting and fell onto her knees. A hand extended and she took it gratefully, pulling herself up.

"Angel," she greeted him with a hug, "You look great how are you?"

"I'm very good, though your slayers have been tearing up our offices," he said, "You look great too, is that some new fashion? It suits you."

Buffy glanced at her robes, raspberry pink that day.

"Wizards clothes," she explained, "I even have a wand, see?" She showed it to him.

"B, good to see you," Faith came up and gently punched Buffy on the arm. "Heard you got some wicked freaky new friends?"

"You could say that," Buffy answered, grinning, "This is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A mega powerful wizard." The shook hands.  
"Right, we're all five by five and ready to go," Faith said breezily, "ANDREW???"

Buffy saw Andrew, weighed down with suitcases appear in the lobby. He was followed by a long line of slayers, not bothering to help him out. Behind them were Fred, Lorne, Wesley and Gunn, carrying Cordelia, who was still in a coma.

Buffy hugged Wesley and waved at the others, not knowing them very well.

"Lets get this show on the road," Buffy said, "Grab a handful of powder, throw it in the fire, then step in and say Hogwarts as clearly as you can. She took a handful for herself and demonstrated. She landed back at Hogwarts, but in the entrance hall, the visitors fire, she supposed. Gathered around were Ron, Harry, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Dawn, Sirius, Willow, Xander and Giles, waiting to greet them. Sirius helped her up, and she stood back waiting for the first arrival. First to come was Faith.

"Well that was major freaky," she said, brushing her dark hair into place. Then came Angel. Buffy helped him up, feeling Sirius' eyes on her. Gradually the rest of the visitors came through, the long line of slayers taking forever to all arrive, but finally they were all present and Dumbledore came through the fire. Madam Pomfrey magicked a stretcher out of thin air, and carried Cordelia away to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall ushered all the slayers, except for Faith and Kennedy up to their dorms to get settled in, while Buffy made the introductions. Sirius shook hands with Angel eyeing him warily. 

They all followed Buffy back to their rooms. Buffy walking with Angel, and still feeling Sirius' eyes on her. 

"We've got a war to fight," she said, "I need you on this. Three thousand of various vampires and demons, who knows what we might get."

"Shoulder to shoulder," Angel confirmed, "We'll figure out strategy, we've got what, six months?"

"Yeah, should be enough time, to get everyone to full strength." Buffy confirmed.

"So what's with that guy?" Angel said to Buffy quietly, "If looks could kill, I'd be dust."

"Sirius?" Buffy said, "We'll we're together, and he is a little unsure of you, being my ex and all."

"Oh," Angel said without much enthusiasm.

"Hey don't you start," Buffy warned, "I don't need it from you. Sirius is good for me, he's from another world but he can still understand my world. I think I need someone like that."

"As long as you're happy," Angel said, "Then I can be happy for you."

"Thank you," Buffy said, "That means a lot to me." They arrived at their quarters, and Buffy was amazed to see the change, the corridor was now twice the size, and when she went into the common room, it was the same way. After a short while of unpacking, everyone grouped in the common room, and Buffy began to explain the current situation. 


	16. Strategy

David - thanks for the review, let me know how you think I've done on this chapter

Chapter 16 - Strategy

Late that night, Buffy, Faith, Angel and Sirius sat in their common room, poring over maps of Hogwarts and discussing strategy.

"There's no worries about what time of day they will attack," Buffy said, looking up from the map and at Angel, "Voldemort's army consists of vampires, so its going to be a night time attack. Dumbledore has placed watchtowers on the Hogwarts border, so we will have enough time to prepare."

"Now what Voldemort isn't planning on, is our connection to the slayers," Sirius continued, "There are certain spells that can be used against vampires and demons, but nothing quite as effective as slayers. But we also have to worry about the death eaters. You are still vulnerable to curses. I propose we put into action a system where we pair up, an Auror to a slayer, or fighter. That way the Auror can cope with magical attack and defence and the fighter the physical stuff."

"Good plan," Angel agreed, nodding, "The army is what three thousand strong? That is a lot, but then there's a lot of us. I think it can be done."

"Totally," Faith agreed, "But what about the boy? You say he's important, how important? Like Dawnie important?"

"I'm afraid so," Sirius answered sadly "When he was born there was a prophecy made that he would be the only one with the power to conquer Voldemort, but that they could not both live at the same time, so one would kill the other. Voldemort is coming for Harry, he doesn't know the prophecy but he knows that Harry is at the centre of everything. At all costs, we have to protect him."

"And we will," Buffy promised, "Now what about the death eaters? What kind of a showing are we expecting from them?"

"Well they aren't bad," Sirius said grudgingly, "In fact some of them are pretty good, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, they know a lot of Dark Curses. There isn't a huge amount of them but they've got power. And of course there's Voldemort. Only Dumbledore's got a chance against him, so if he appears on the battle field then we've got problems."

Faith's eyes widened.

"Is that likely?" she asked sharply, "Will he be putting in a guest appearance?"

Sirius nodded.

"He doesn't trust the Death Eaters," Sirius replied, "They abandoned him for dead last time, and he can't trust them to get it right. He's coming for Harry one way or another. But they won't breach the castle."

"That's right," Buffy agreed, "Willow and Dumbledore are working together to put some wicked strong protection spells on Hogwarts. If Voldemort reaches the walls, which I doubt, then its possible he won't get in."

"Which only leaves Harry to worry about" Sirius supplied, "I know him. Despite what anyone says he's going to try and fight."

"Well we are just going to have to make sure he doesn't," Buffy said firmly, "I think we should leave one of the slayers with him, one of the more, shall we say….convincing ones. I would say Faith, but we need her, perhaps Kennedy?"

"Sounds like a plan, B. But what about Dawn, what's the situation on her?" Faith asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Buffy said thoughtfully, "I mean she can fight, she and Xander took out those ubervamps at the hell mouth, but I don't want to put her in any danger. I'm open to suggestions?"

"I think you need to ask her what she wants," Angel suggested, "She might want to stay with Harry, in the castle, but she might want to fight. She's grown up now."

Buffy nodded. They continued to discuss strategy for a sort while but then they decided to terminate the evening and head off to bed. 

Faith and Buffy had rooms next to one another and after they had changed into their pyjamas, Buffy went into Faiths room and they began to talk some more.

"How are things with Principal- I mean Robin going?" Buffy asked curiously. Faith smiled a tiny smile.

"Good, actually," she said, less like the Faith that Buffy remembered, "He still surprises me. He's visiting family in Idaho at the moment, he might come back for the fight, or he might go and keep an eye on the offices, make sure the suits aren't messing things up too much. What's the story with the salty goodness?"  
"He's great," Buffy confirmed, also allowing herself a tiny grin, "We've only been together about two weeks but he's great."

"I'm glad to hear it, B" Faith raised her eyebrows, "Does this mean Angel's going to be walkin' around looking like a puppy dog that someone kicked?"

Buffy laughed.

"No," she replied, "We talked about it and he's ok with it. He's probably happier about it than he was with Spike. He's obviously decided he doesn't like him, but that's what I expected. Sirius has done the same."

Faith laughed.

"Night B."

The next day, the new arrivals entered the hall, shocking the students even more than when they had seen the others. A new table had been added next to the house tables for all the slayers, but space had been made at the staff table for the others. Lorne caused the most excitement, green with horns, though Angel, made speechless over the sunlight was quite a sight to see. As breakfast was finishing, Buffy left the staff table and went over to see Dawn at the Gryffindor table. 

"Hey guys," she greeted, sitting down adjacent to Dawn. "Dumbledore wants me to start defence today with you lot, he said you all have free just before lunch?"

They all consulted their timetables, and confirmed this.  
"Great," Buffy said, "Dumbledore said something about the Room of Requirement?"

"Meet us outside the Gryffindor Common room before the class, and we'll show you," Harry promised.

At ten thirty, the entire Scooby family plus Sirius met Harry, Ron, Dawn and Hermione outside the Gryffindor common room.

"hi Harry," Sirius greeted him, "I thought I'd come, check out the fighting, and maybe learn a little myself."

"I didn't realise there would be so many of you," Harry said amazedly, "follow me." He led them up several staircases to the seventh floor of Hogwarts where there was a large tapestry showing a crazy wizard in a tutu being bludgeoned by trolls.

"I was bludgeoned by a troll once," Buffy said casually, "He had a hammer though."

"Right," said Harry awkwardly. "anyway, if you could just walk back and forth in front of this tapestry three times and concentrate on what kind of training room you would like." Buffy walked in front of it as he said, screwing up her face and thinking hard. Just as she walked past it the third time, a heavy oak door appeared in the wall opposite. Buffy's jaw dropped in amazement, and she pushed the door open. They all followed her into the room.

It was huge room, almost as big as the great hall, with plenty of room for them all to change. The walls were lit with fiery torches, and the floor was covered with gymnastic mats, making the floor slightly giving. The room held a gym horse and a variety of punching bags. Along the walls, a variety of weapons were hung, from axes, to hammers, to knives. Hermione gasped as she looked at the weapons.

"This place is incredible," Buffy said in amazement, "it's perfect for training in." She turned to Faith,

"Did you bring it?" Faith nodded, and held up the long case she was carrying. Gingerly, she placed it on a table at the edge of the room and opened it. Inside lay a scythe, with a silver blade inlaid with red. Buffy picked it up, as if she was greeting an old friend, and she swung it through the air, making it sing.

"That felt good," she said joyfully. "Now lets get to work. Slayers you are going to work with Faith, Dawn, Gunn and Wesley. Angel, Xander, Willow and Giles, we are going to teach Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius."

The groups arranged themselves, with the slayers taking up the most of the room, and selecting weapons off of the walls, and the others sitting in a circle on the floor.

"Right," Buffy said seriously, "You know why you are here. To learn to defend yourself without the use of a wand against whatever may be coming. First of don't worry if you don't feel as agile as the slayers." She gestured to the slayers who were practising fighting with one another. Their eyes all widened in amazement, as they saw their speed and agility. 

"As I said, don't worry," Buffy said , her eyes crinkling in amusement, "They have all the special powers, you never will. Though you won't be able to fight a slayer, it doesn't mean you can't be a damn good fighter. Giles, Willow and Xander have no slayer powers, yet they have killed more vampires than any of those slayers. Its all about knowing your strengths and your opponents weaknesses. Stand up Angel." He did as she said, and she also stood up.

"He we have a vampire," she said, walking around him, "Not your average vampire, he's not going to bite you, but still a fighter. And right now, he's got the upper hand. Spike once told me that. Because he's already got his weapon." At that, Angel put his game face on, prompting them all to gasp. Buffy smiled with satisfaction.  
"Exactly. And unless I've got sunlight in my pocket, I need a weapon. Who knows what things kill a vampire? She asked. Predictably, Hermione's hand shot up. Buffy nodded at her. 

"A wooden stake through the heart, decapitation, fire, holy water and sunlight," she said breathlessly, "And they are warded off by stakes and garlic."

"Very good," she said, "So you know that if you are fighting you need to have some kind of weapon, be it simply a glass of holy water. Sometimes that's enough."

She looked expectantly at Angel and he broke in.

"Having been a vampire without a soul, I know what's its like," He began, "Vampires will do all they can to feed. To them, you are just really fast food. So if you can, run. There's no shame in it, if its about your life. But hopefully we can help you enough so that you won't need to."

He took a fighting stance and faced Buffy, reverting to his vampire face. Buffy also faced him. He took the first move, punching Buffy. She retaliated with a kick and the fight began. The group watched carefully, as they aimed kicks and punches at one another, some times hitting, sometimes being blocked and sometimes missing. Buffy crouched and swung her leg, tripping Angel, causing him to fall. Then she backed off.   
"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed fervently. Angel and Buffy glanced at each other then grinned.

"It's been a while," Angel said, "You've gotten better."

"So have you," Buffy said, puffing slightly. Sirius frowned a little.  
"Now, you won't be looking at anything so ambitious for a while, but we will begin by working on your punch," Buffy said commandingly. At her request, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Ron lined up in front of punch bags. They began to practice. Buffy stood by Harry and worked with him, while Angel worked with Sirius, much to both their displeasure, Xander and Willow helped Hermione and Giles helped Ron.

"Lift your elbow a little," suggested Buffy. Harry did and felt more power go into him punch.

"Try and make it more like this," Buffy said, demonstrating a punch to him. She kept one ear out to listen to Angel and Sirius.

"Not bad," Angel said grudgingly, "But try not to drop your shoulder, everyone does that."

Sirius just kept punching, furiously. 

Dumbledore entered the room of requirement, an hour into the session and came over to talk to Buffy.  
"How are they getting on?" he asked her.  
"Very well," she said truthfully, "We've worked on basic kicking and punching." Dumbledore nodded and watched Harry attack the punch bag.

"I'm going to pit them against Angel," Buffy said, "He's going to go easy on them, but they need to know what its like."

"Actually," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "I have a preferable alternative. I can create a vampire, not a real one of course, so it can't bite, but a normal one."

"That would be great," Buffy said, "Angel isn't exactly normal as vampires go." They turned and saw him chatting with Hermione and Ron. She clapped her hands, and the group came together. She explained what would happened and laughed when she saw the apprehensive looks on their faces.   
"It's ok," she said, "it can't bite and if you look like getting bitten to a pulp, then of course we'll step in. But you've got to learn." The other slayers, Faith, Gunn, Dawn and Wesley gathered round.

"Who wants to go first?" Buffy asked, and then she laughed when no one volunteered. "Dawn, why don't you show them how its done." Dawn stepped forward and took a stake from Buffy, as Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"Vampirus creatus," he muttered, and in front of them appeared a male vampire, snarling at Dawn. The others formed a circle around them. The vampire rushed towards Dawn but she kicked its head. It punched her sent her sprawling but she picked herself up, let it come to her then blocked it attempt at punching her, before staking it, and causing it to turn to dust.

"Not bad," commented Buffy, "But you could've blocked that punch, but you got the results in the end."

Dawn rejoined the circle, and Harry stepped forward to have a turn. He also took a stake and Dumbledore created another vampire. Harry stepped forward but it sent him flying with a kick. Sirius went to move towards him, but Buffy held him back, watching.

Harry got up and faced it again. This time when it attacked, he ducked the punch and kicked it in the legs. He attempted to stake it, but missed, getting its stomach instead. As it looked down at the newly formed hole, he attempted again, this time dusting it. 

"It was okay," Buffy said honestly, "You got away with it, as it was stupid, but you might not be so lucky next time." Harry nodded.

"Sirius, its your turn," Buffy said, turning to him. He grinned at her and stepped forward, also taking a stake. 

He faced his vampire without fear, and Buffy was proud of him. When it rushed at him, he blocked its punch, then threw one of his own, and it tumbled across the floor. Before it could get up, he was by its side and staking it.

"Very good," Buffy exclaimed, "Nice punch. Where'd you learn that one?"

"The Hog's Head," Sirius replied, grinning, and at her blank face said: "A pub." Buffy frowned at him, mock disapproving, then grinned.

"I'm never going to the pub with you then," she declared, then turned to Hermione. "You want a go?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"I don't' really feel that I can cope with that," she said awkwardly.

"C'mon Herm," Ron cajoled her, "We can go together." Reluctantly, she agreed, and they both took stakes and faced their vampire. Ron was first to strike, hitting out at it wildly, and luckily getting its face. Enraged, it kicked him across the circle and turned on Hermione. She looked around apprehensively, but as the group seemed reluctant to help, kicked it in the stomach. Momentarily winded, the vampire stepped back and that allowed for Ron to come up behind it and stake it through the heart.

The group applauded. 

"Nice," Buffy congratulated, "That'll do for today then. You must be starving." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Slayers headed out the door. Sirius took Buffy's hand and they made to follow, but Dumbledore called them back. 

"That was very impressive, Miss Summers," he said appreciatively.

"They're good pupils," Buffy said truthfully, "They should do well."

"Grand," Dumbledore replied, "But I have some more pressing news. Our Care of Magical Creatures professor ahs just returned from a trip, and has informed me that there is at least one vampire or demon in the forest, and it is eating some of the animals in there. He has asked for some assistance in its removal.  
"Sure," Buffy said, "Me, Faith and Angel could go this evening. You want to come honey?" She addressed Sirius.  
"Why not," he said, forcing a grin, "It'd be interesting to see you at work."

Angel and Faith murmured their assent and they left for lunch. 


	17. Hogsmeade

Sorry if the Cordy stuff is wrong, but I don't watch angel properly. Oh and please, please review coz I love reading them!

Chapter 17 - Hogsmeade 

Later that evening, Buffy, Angel, Faith and Sirius headed out to the Forest across the school grounds. They were met half way by a giant of a man carrying a crossbow. Buffy looked at him in awe.  
"S'nice to meet you," the giant man said, I'm Hagrid. Good to see yeh, back form the dead n'all." They shook hands.  
"This is Buffy, a slayer, and Faith another slayer. And Angel, an ensouled vampire," Sirius made the introductions.

"Righ'" Hagrid said, confused, "Dumbledore said yeh'd come, to sort out the vampire, or demon in the forest." They walked off towards the forest.

"Righ' up yeh alley," Hagrid said, "Vampire's and the like. 'Course not yeh." He looked sideways at Angel.

"Actually, Angel fights vampires in Los Angeles," Buffy corrected him.

"Oh righ'," Hagrid said uncomfortably. "I'll leave yeh here, Sirius has been in here before, he can show yeh the ropes. I'll be seein' yeh." With that, he left them, heading back towards his cabin.

"That was strange," Sirius said, puzzled, "He's not normally rude at all. You couldn't find a nicer bloke."

"I think he was uncomfortable because of me," Angel said quietly, "Understandable really, not many people understand the concept of having a soul." They were all silent as they entered the Forest, listening carefully for any movement. Sirius led them, armed with his wand, Buffy followed with the scythe, Angel with an axe and Faith with a sword. They crept through the undergrowth, on a path that was barely there.

A rustling noise came from their left. They all turned and listened. The rustling came nearer and they raised their weapons. Out of the trees came three vampires, running towards them. Buffy, Angel and Faith took one each, dusting them quickly, whilst Sirius looked on, still marvelling at their skills. They turned to leave, Faith dusting off her hands when Buffy froze.   
"What is it?" Sirius asked, but she shushed him. Suddenly, out of a bush directly in front of them came a gigantic snake. It faced Buffy and hissed threateningly. It rose up and prepared to strike. But Buffy was ready for that, and swung her scythe through the air, it singing as it sliced off the snakes head. 

"What the hell was that?" she asked Sirius. He looked at the remains of the snake.

"I have no idea, but whatever it was, it wasn't supposed to be in here," he declared, "We'd better get to the castle and tell Dumbledore.

Dumbledore listened silently, sitting behind his desk, as they recounted the tale of the snake. He sighed heavily as he rose .

"It is as I thought, "he said quietly, "Spies. Voldemort has the unfortunate ability of being able to talk to snakes. Giant you say? I recall Harry talking of a giant snake at Voldemort's rebirth. It has been watching the castle."

"Well its gone now," Buffy said with satisfaction, "We don't have to worry about that anymore. But will there be more?"

Dumbledore sighed again.

"It's very likely," he replied, "We are going to have to be very careful." He paced the room, then shook his head as if coming to his senses.

"I have some good news for you however," he said, smiling at them benignly. "Miss Chase has been awoken from her coma, with the aid of a mandrake juice potion."

"Cordelia's awake?" Angel exclaimed, "Is she herself? I mean - is she Cordelia or the Beast?"

"Its her, Cordelia," Dumbledore confirmed. "She is sleeping currently, but by the morning you will be able to visit her, with the permission of our healer, Madam Pomfrey." 

The next morning Buffy, Angel, Xander, Willow, Giles, Fred, Gunn, Lorne and Wesley went to the hospital wing in order to be present at Cordelia's awakening. Madam Pomfrey let them in, reluctantly. They stood expectantly around her bedside for ten minutes, until, suddenly her eyelids fluttered, and opened.  
"Angel?" she said doubtfully, as her eyes focused. He smiled at her softly.

"Xander?" she asked even more doubtfully. "Where am I, what's going on? What happened." She sat up quickly, and Madam Pomfrey rushed forward to push her back down.

"The last thing I remember was a vision and then nothing," she said slowly. She looked up at Angel, "What happened?"

"A lot," he said quietly. "But never mind that now. You are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the entire Scooby family is back together again." For the first time she took in the entire group standing around her bed. A faint smile passed her lips.   
"hey sweetie," Xander said gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Xander," she said softly, "You're all here. Buffy, and Willow and Giles. Just like old times." She settled back into her pillows. Then she sat up again, a look of alarm on her pale face. 

"Where's Connor?" she asked hurriedly, "he's not dead is he?"

"No," Angel said quietly, "He's with a family, his own family, a proper one." Cordelia frowned, then relaxed again.

"Quite a lot has changed, Cordy," Gunn said, "We're running Wolfram and Hart now, they gave it to us." He chuckled at her look of mingled surprise and horror.  
"And there's more than two slayers now," Buffy supplies, "There's sixty five, to be exact." Cordelia's eyes widened. Then they narrowed.

"But what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Preparing for war actually," Angel admitted.

"Think I'll just go back to sleep….."

That evening at dinner, Sirius told Buffy about the Hogsmeade weekend the kids had.

"Obviously the teachers can go when the want," he explained, "But they normally just go when everyone is allowed. it's the only all Wizarding settlement in Britain. We can just wander round and visit the shops and stuff."

"Sounds great," Buffy said happily, "We can be all touristy."

Harry was also making plans to go to Hogsmeade.

"I was wondering," he said to Dawn awkwardly, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to!" Dawn exclaimed. Harry grinned shakily at her. Dinner ended, and they all stood to leave the hall, but Dumbledore clapped his hands, and they all sat down to listen to him. 

"The staff at Hogwarts have decided that since the last few years have been somewhat…difficult, for your enjoyment we have decided to hold the Yule Ball this year, for third years and above." Dumbledore announced, to a variety of cheers and moans. They were then dismissed. Ron groaned loudly.

"We have to go through all this trouble again," he said dejectedly. "For our enjoyment, puh." Hermione went slightly pink but said nothing.

The next day everyone lined up by the doors, to have their permission slips checked. Buffy and Sirius bypassed the queue and set off for Hogsmeade. When they arrived, Sirius watched in amusement as Buffy's face lit up at all the shops. Buffy particularly enjoyed Honeydukes the sweetshop, and the free tasters it provided. They spent ages, just testing out the sweets, as Buffy said she needed to have an overall impression before she bought anything. They finally left, then went to the shrieking shack and Dervish and Banges.

"There's this coffee shop that all the couples go to," said Sirius awkwardly, "But it's kind of obnoxious. Do you mind going to the pub instead?"

"I'd rather go there," Buffy said, thankfully. "Hermione told me about, its all pink and frilly. Ergh." They headed into the Three Broomsticks and ordered Butterbeer.

"You going to be my date then?" Sirius asked Buffy casually, "To this ball thing?" 

"I'll see," Buffy said just as casually, "You know, see if I get any better offers. But what does a wizard girl wear to one of these things?"

"Dress robes," Sirius answered. Buffy looked panicked for a second.

"I haven't got those," she said worriedly, "I'll have to go to Diagon Alley, when Faith and the others go to get supplies. Dawn and Willow too."

"You'll look great whatever you wear," Sirius said gently. He kissed her softly. Behind them, they heard someone clear the throat loudly, and they looked up guiltily. Ron, Harry, Dawn and Hermione stood behind them.  
"Mind if we join you lovebirds?" Dawn said loudly. She slid into a stool at their table, and the others did the same.

"Hey, this Yule Ball thing," Buffy said to Dawn, "We're gonna have to go to London, get some dress robes."

"Way ahead of you Buff," Dawn replied, "I got some when we went the first time. So did Willow, and Xander."

"Looks like its just me going then," Buffy said reluctantly, "I'll have to wait for the others for ages." Sirius picked up her hand and kissed it.  
"I'll come with you," he offered, "That's as long as Dumbledore lets me leave Moony by himself. Then we can do more touristy stuff." Buffy smiled and turned over her hand so she could kiss his.

"SO who are you lot taking to the Yule Ball then?" Sirius asked bluntly. They all shifted awkwardly in their seats.

"Well, it was only just announced…." Harry said uncomfortably. Sirius laughed fondly.

"Just like James," he said mistily, "Took him forever to pluck up the courage to ask Lily to our Yule Ball, in our seventh year. She said yes though." He paused for a moment, reminiscing, then shook his head and came to his senses.

"Who did you take to your Yule Ball?" Harry asked curiously. Sirius chuckled.  
"Girl by the name of Elspeth Robbins, Gryffindor seventh year. Didn't have much going on upstairs if you know what I mean," he tapped his head, "Not bad looking though," he added speculatively, easily the prettiest that asked me."

"Alright, Mr. Modesty, that will do," Buffy interjected sternly. Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"I can't help it," he said, straight faced. "Its animal magnetism." Hermione giggled and Buffy put on a mock stern expression before giggling too.

"C'mon, you animal," she said playfully, "We've got to get back to Hogwarts. And so have you guys," she addressed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dawn. They made their way back to the castle.

Angel, Faith and the others decided to go to Diagon Alley, by way of Floo powder that afternoon. This was mainly down to Cordelia who said she had major shopping cravings after being in a coma. Dumbledore gave permission to Sirius to go with them and so after lunch, Faith, Angel, Cordelia, Gunn, Fred and Wesley waited patiently in front of the fire for Professor Dumbledore to give them Floo powder. They had decided to leave the other slayers at Hogwarts, since there would be way too many to all come along. They had agreed to pick up robes for them, however. 

Dumbledore arrived in the entrance hall with a jar of Floo powder, which he handed out amongst them. One by one the filed into the fireplace. Buffy fell out of the fireplace in Diagon Alley, just in front of the Wizarding bank, Gringotts, where they first went to change up some money. Buffy and Sirius decided to separate from the rest, since they only had to go to Madam Malkins. They went straight there, leaving the others to get wands, but Buffy made Sirius wait outside.

"I want you to be surprised when you see me," she said secretively. He nodded, knowing the surprise would be worth it.

Ten minutes later, Buffy emerged smiling, and holding a package. She declined his offer to hold it. 


	18. Invitations

Please review!!!!

****

Chapter 18 - Invitations

Buffy and Sirius spent a relaxing afternoon in Diagon Alley, strolling through the cobble stoned streets hand in hand. They went to the ice cream parlour, and fed each other from their sundaes, they visited the huge fountains and threw in knuts and they went to all the tiny shops and bought a variety of things that would not be able to get anywhere else.

"Have you given any idea to what you're going to do next year?" Sirius asked suddenly. "I mean, when this war is over."

"I don't really know to be honest," Buffy sighed heavily, "I mean we don't have a proper home, our house fell into a big hole. We'd love to stay at Hogwarts of course, but without all this stuff I'm not sure we'd be necessary elements. We'd go back to America I guess, maybe to L.A, but I haven't really thought about it."

She turned to Sirius, "Don't think that I want to leave, because I don't. I really don't know what we will do." He hugged he tightly.

"I love you, you know," he said quietly, "I haven't ever said that to another woman and really meant it, but I do. I don't know what I'd do if you left." She smiled at him softly.

"I love you too," she said, slightly tearfully, "But lets not talk about me leaving yet. You're stuck with me for at least the rest of this school year." They continued to walk, arms around each other through the streets.

  
They arrived back at Hogwarts that evening, having bought everything they needed. Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia, Fred and Faith had all bought wands and robes for themselves in whatever colours they liked. Cordelia had followed the same lines as Buffy and had bought them in a rainbow of colours. They had also bought the slayers robes, all of them simple black as there were too many of them to get personal. They ate dinner with everyone, then went to their common room as usual.

Time at Hogwarts fell into routine, and passed quickly. The Scoobies progressed in their magical classes, Dawn's experience of all things dark meant she was able to fully join all of Harry and Ron's classes. The others decided they would rather be taught separately, and made great progress, even those who had come later in the year. They loved Hogwarts as much as everyone had promised they would.

There was no news from Voldemort, except that the army was, indeed, amassing to attack the castle. Harry was progressing with Occlumency, to the point where, by late November, he was able to prevent Dumbledore from accessing any of his memories. Dumbledore promised the beginning of Leglimency in the new year. However a more pressing issue was on his mind currently. 

"Who're you going to ask to the Yule Ball?" Ron asked him one day, reminding him of it.

"Well, I don't know really," Harry mumble, "I mean….I was thinking…Well, I might ask…well Dawn.." He felt his face becoming tomato like.  
"Go for it mate," Ron said cheerily, "You'll have no trouble. But do you think if I asked, erm, Hermione, she'd go with me?"

"Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously, and Ron coloured. "Sorry, I just didn't realise you liked her like that."

"Well I don't know if I do," Ron said awkwardly, "But she looked so pretty last time and everything, so I thought I might be in with a chance." He looked miserable, so harry said quickly:

"Yeah, you should ask her definitely, we'll do it soon."  
Which is how Harry found himself, one night in the Gryffindor common room sitting next to Dawn in front of the fire and wondering how to ask her.

"Dawn?" he began.  
"Hmm?" she replied sleepily.

"Well, if you're not going with anyone else, which you probably are and if you are don't worry, and if you want to say no then that's fine, but you can say yes, but if you don't want to then don't," he began hurriedly, "Do you think you might want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Love to," said Dawn, more awake now, "That'd be great." She grinned at him, and he grinned back, feeling his stomach drain of the leaden feeling it had had. 

Elsewhere in the common room, Ron wasn't feeling so inspired. He and Hermione sat together working on their potions homework.  
"Hermione," he began, "Do you-"

"The answers shrivelfig," she said briskly.  
"No but-" he began again.

"It's shrivelfig, I assure you," she said glancing at him.

"That wasn't what I wanted," Ron said loudly. She looked up at him again.  
"What did you want then? The answer to number twelve?" she asked, amazing him by looking at him and still being able to write at the same time.  
"Well, you see" he began for the third time, "Would you go to the ball with me?"

"What was that?" she asked, slightly shakily, "The Yule Ball? Well yes okay then." And with that she got back to work.

  
"It's like Sirius said," Ron exclaimed jubilantly, later that night "Animal magnetism. I mean think of all the trouble from last year." Harry nodded, also jubilant that the person he had really wanted to go with had actually said yes.

"And I've got the good robes this year," Ron continued, "At least I won't look like a complete prat. Oh my god, I'm going with Hermione." he sat down on his bed hard.   
"Hey don't worry about it," Harry said, trying to be helpful, "It's Hermione, you know her really well, you'll have loads to talk about." Ron just paled further. 


	19. Yule Ball

Sorry if the describing of outfits gets a bit girly, but that's they way its gonna be!

Review please!

****

Chapter 19 - The Yule Ball

Harry entered December feeling both nervous and excited. The new year promised the addition of magical defence to his schedule with Professor Moony. This was exciting, and Harry knew he needed it, but it also meant that the battle was fast approaching, at Dumbledore's last estimate, war would come in April. Harry was more concerned with immanent events the fast approaching Yule Ball. It was set for Christmas Eve and the school was alive with gossip about dates and clothes, and about what the ball would be like. Christmas decorations went up on the 13th of December, the gigantic Christmas trees in the entrance hall, fairy lights everywhere and singing suits of armour. The sky in the great hall had been bewitched to it was snowy constantly. 

The day of the ball arrived with much apprehension. The girls went off early, having much to do. Buffy, Dawn, Hermione, Cordelia, Kennedy, Willow, Faith and Fred had decided to all get ready together in the Scooby quarters. They rushed around like mad, doing hair and make-up, and trying to be ready in time. But eventually they were. Faith was first to be ready. She was going with Angel, just as friends since Robin was still in America and Faith didn't want tot go with anyone else. Faith wore her hair down, and naturally wavy, with her normal makeup. She wore deep red , velvety dress robes, that were very form fitting, in her usual style. She took Angel's arm and they left for the great Hall. The rest of the men waited anxiously outside the oak door that led to the Scooby quarters. Fred was next, simply dressed in navy blue dress robes, with understated hair and makeup. She left with Gunn and was followed by Willow and Kennedy who left together for the hall. Still, the men waited. After a long time, Cordelia came out, looking beautiful in slightly loose chocolate brown robes that complemented her olive skin and disguised the fact that she was very skinny after being in a coma for so long. Xander looked almost blown away by her, and she took his slightly shaking arm. Harry, Ron and Sirius still waited. Next to come were Hermione and Dawn, looking nervous but fantastic. Hermione had once again tamed her hair, and it was tied up into a simple chignon, with tiny silver clips in it. She wore apricot coloured robes and Ron went so red that all his freckles blended in. 

Dawn looked even more beautiful, harry thought. She wore her hair up as well, but the ends were spiky, and she wore soft blue robes, that fitted her tall, slender figure. They waved goodbye at Sirius as he remained, still waiting for Buffy. 

And finally she emerged, looking nervous but pleased to see Sirius. He thought she was the most beautiful one of them all. She wore robes of a very pale pink, that were well fitting enough to show off her tiny frame. Her hair was loose for the most part, with some of it caught up in a matching pink clip. She wore little make-up, but was still stunning. 

"You look incredible," Sirius said, taking her arm, "Can't keep my eyes off of you." They walked carefully to the Great hall. 

When they arrived. The party was in full swing. They were many couples dancing, including Ron and Hermione, and Dawn and Harry. Buffy waved at her sister, who grinned back as Harry swung her round. Buffy and Sirius crossed the hall to stand with Angel and Faith.  
"You look stunning," said Angel, kissing her cheek. Faith hugged her, also complimenting her, which Buffy returned.

"So how about a dance?" Sirius offered, "I'm a bit rusty, but you don't need your toes really." He and Buffy headed for the dance floor. He had lied, he was a very good dancer, and Buffy enjoyed dancing with him. She had the best evening, of all her evenings at Hogwarts in fact, spending time dancing with Sirius, and then Harry, Ron, Angel, Xander, Giles and even Professor Dumbledore. She was pleased to see Xander and Cordelia getting on well, she thought she might have even seen them kissing. She had always hoped they would get back together. 

Harry also had a good night, much better than the first Yule Ball, as he didn't have to open the dancing and was with someone he really wanted to be with. In fact he quite enjoyed dancing once he got the hang of it. At midnight the ball ended and he walked Dawn back to her room. He stood outside her room, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Well…goodnight then," she said, with a hint of reluctance.

"Erm….yeah goodnight," Harry said uncomfortably. Then he just did it, he leant forward and kissed her. 

And she kissed him back, then squealed and ran into her room.

He didn't really remember how he got back to the common room. But when he got there, he saw Ron sitting on the sofa looking shell shocked. 

"I kissed her," he said hoarsely, "We kissed, me and Hermione. Oh god." Then he lapsed into silence, and continued his staring into space. 

Buffy and Sirius passed Harry on their way into the Scooby quarters. He appeared not to even notice them, even when Sirius wished him goodnight.

"Look like someone got a good night kiss," Buffy giggled.  
"What can I say, like god father, like god son," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well here we are," Buffy said, slightly higher pitched than normal.

"Right," said Sirius. He cleared his throat, "Well, night then." He leant down and kissed her cheek, then turned to go to his own room.  
"What are we like?" Buffy said quickly, and took his hand and led him into her room.


	20. Girl's Night in, Boy's Night Out

Hey thanks 2 everyone who reviewed, and I like it when people answer my reviews so here:

Dragon faere- thanks 4 all ur reviews, and Buffy and Sirius aren't really kids, Buffy's like 21-22 and Sirius is even older

StepahnieWong- yeah I know I've been writing from Scooby point of view, but I think Hogwarts is more interesting from a brand new point of view. I will probably do more Harry soon though.

Gabriel - I say whilst sometimes. 

Also I realise I haven't really done anything with Andrew or Gunn or Wesley, but I have a lot of characters and if I try and focus on too many it will get crazy. They aren't overly useful tot his story, so they wont be focused on much. 

Also sorry the beginning is kinds slushy, had to deal with that, and get it out of the way.

Keep reviewing! 

Chapter 20 - Girl's Night In and Boy's Night Out

Buffy opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. She rolled over and came face to face with Sirius, who was staring at her.

"Morning sleepyhead," he said lazily, "You've been asleep for ages." She smiled softly at him, and yawned.

"I was tired," she said, and yawned again, widely, "You wore me out."

He put his arms around her and she closed her eyes and went back to sleep, warm in his embrace. 

Harry left the common room early the day after the ball and went down to breakfast. The Hall was practically empty, as the Christmas Holidays had begun, and almost all of the students had left to be with their parents. He saw Hermione and Dawn eating toast and he went to join them.

"Morning," he said brightly, sitting down.

"Morning," Dawn replied, and Hermione chuckled.

"What?" Harry asked defensively.  
"Nothing," she said, still chuckling.  
"Where's Ron?" Harry asked her pointedly. Hermione looked at her plate.  
"I haven't seen him," she half whispered, "Did he say anything to you? Of course he did." She looked at him expectantly.  
"H was too shell-shocked to go into too much detail" Harry chuckled now, "You should go find him, I think."

"I don't know," she worried, "Maybe. But then he might think I'm chasing him. But if I don't' then he might think I don't like him. But what -"

"Breathe," Dawn interrupted, "You're babbling. And go find him." Hermione looked at her gratefully, then ran off to find Ron.

"So," Harry said after a long silence, "So.." Dawn laughed.

"This is stupid," she said, "Lets just get the status of relationship bit over with."

"Sure," said Harry, relieved at her bluntness, "So are you gonna be my…..girlfriend then?"

"Sounds good," Dawn said, "Dateville here we come." Harry was puzzled but decided not to ask.

Buffy and Sirius were late to breakfast, but eventually turned up together.

"Good night then?" Xander asked loudly, as Buffy sat down.  
"You could say that," she said, throwing a small glance at Sirius. "And you?"

"No complaints here," Xander said, "It was a fun night for all."

"Are you back with Cordy?" Buffy asked him quietly.  
"Yep, we are officially in coupledom again," Xander said proudly. Buffy hugged him , pleased.

"Hey Buffy, I was thinking," Cordelia began, sitting on the other side on Xander, "You wanna do a girly night in? You know pyjamas, yummy treats and boy-filled discussions?"   
"Am I invited?" Xander asked, "You are looking at an expert on girly nights in, I have studied them extensively.  
"Don't think so sweetie," Cordelia said, "Unfortunately you lack being a girl." She kissed his disappointed face and he brightened up.

"Sounds great," Buffy said, "Who'd you wanna invite? Me, you, Wills, Dawn, Kennedy, Faith, Hermione and Fred?"

"That's what I was thinking," Cordelia agreed. "We can take up the common room that night, kick all the boys out."

"Hey!" said Sirius, "We'd be quiet, we could just sit in a corner…."

"No," said Buffy firmly, kissing the tip of his nose. "Strictly girls only."

"Fine then," he said, "We could do a manly night, go to the pub and all of that. You interested Xander?"

"I'm up for it," Xander replied, "Never been to a proper English pub. We can invite all the men that've been excluded from the girly shindig. Angel, Gunn, Wes, Giles, Lorne, Lupin and Andrew if I'm in a good mood. Harry and Ron too if Dumbledore lets them come."

Harry spent the morning with Dawn, talking and laughing, and so didn't encounter Ron until just before lunch. He walked into the Gryffindor common room., to find Ron sitting on the sofa he had sat on last night, staring into the fire.

"We're going out," Ron said hoarsely, looking up at harry, and looking for all the world like someone who had just been violently sick, which he may well have, Harry supposed.

"With Hermione? Well that's good," Harry said cautiously, "Isn't it?"

"Of course," Ron said weakly, "But I'm not nearly good enough for her. I mean after Krum….."

"Of course you are," Harry said forcefully, "Now come on, we've got lunch to get and you've got a girlfriend waiting for you." Ron followed Harry out of the common room obediently.

Buffy and Cordelia spread the word, as did Sirius and Xander, and the girl, and guy nights were set for the next night. Buffy and Cordelia went to the kitchens of Hogwarts and requested a variety of unhealthy treats for the girly night, as well as a large amount of cushions and blankets so they could turn the common room into a gigantic bed for them all to sleep in. In contrast, Sirius and Xander planned a pub crawl, beginning at some the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, then moving perhaps to the Hogs Head, which was slightly more dodgy. Xander even invited Professor Snape, though he declined sharply. 

Buffy and Cordelia told everyone to come to the common room for half seven, so at seven, they went to the common room to set things up. To their delight everything was set up, furniture pushed to the walls to make room for the huge amount of blankets and cushions laid out of the floor. A table of snacks was set up, and a kettle of milk for cocoa later. At half seven, all the girls arrived, having said goodbye to the guys before they went to the pubs in Hogsmeade. They all settled down and began eating the snacks.

"For tonight, the rules are," Cordelia announced, "That there are no rules! Except that you have to share everything! No holding back." All the girls giggled and agreed. Buffy suggested they play truths and they all arranged themselves in a circle.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Buffy said. Faith volunteered, and so the girls decided on a truth for her.

"Who do you think is the best looking out of the new Hogwarts guys?" Dawn asked. Faith smiled mischievously.  
"Well apart from the total hotness that is Snape," she began and they all laughed, "I'd have to say….probably Sirius. Sorry B, but we've always had the same taste." Buffy laughed.  
"Hey I can't disagree," she said. Buffy offered to go next.

"Who do you thinks cuter: Flitwick or Hagrid?" Kennedy cried.

"Hmm, little or large?" she pondered out loud, "Would have to say Flitwick. I'm not that big myself, and the tiny thing might have its uses!" They all cracked up.

  
The boys night was going just as well, they were all very drunk, with the exceptions of Harry, Ron, and Giles, who said he was too mature for this. They laughed loudly as they entered the Hogs Head, after being thrown out of the Three Broomsticks at closing time.

"You know, you're not a bad guy really," Xander said blearily to Angel, "I used to hate you, but you're deshent really aren't you?" Angel hiccoughed loudly, causing two trolls to get up and leave, throwing looks of disgust at them.  
"I'm not too bad," Angel said loudly, and drunkly, "I'm a good bloke shometimes, but I still don't like puppies." Giles helped him sit down, and Sirius was supported by Harry.  
"You're my besht friend, you know that" Sirius slurred to Harry, also very drunk, "Just like James. And Buffy too. She's nice."

"Right," said Harry, helping Sirius sit down. He finally managed, and then sat next to Ron, and they laughed at them all.  
"Are they always like this when they're drunk?" Harry asked Giles.  
"Unfortunately, yes," said the watcher with a grin as they began to sing.

Three dodgy looking men approached the table.

"Keep it down," one of them hissed menacingly. "Bloody drunks."

"What did you call ush?" Sirius said, standing up, but still wobbly.  
"Don't push me, sonny," another said threateningly.

"Or what?" Angel said, also standing up. The third man took a swipe at him, and punched him hard round the jaw. All of a sudden fighting broke out. Harry, Ron and Giles stood and watched in amazement as Angel, Sirius, Gunn, Lorne, Wesley and even Andrew and mild mannered Lupin got into a huge bar fight, with the three men who had c0ome up to them, and others.. Unfortunately for Angel, Gunn and Wesley, they drink had deadened their senses and they resorted to the kind of fighting that was often seen in British pubs. Andrew threw himself onto the back of a man who had just punched Wesley, and yelled a war cry as the man swung around. Angel threw a man onto a table, then fell over. With much effort, and help from the furious bartender, Harry, Ron and Giles managed to drag them all outside, many of them bruised. With much effort they pulled them up the long road to the castle.

The girls laughed, almost in tears at Dawn's Snape impression. She sat down, grinning herself.

"Hang on," Buffy said, "Is that the guys I hear?" She looked out of the common room door and saw them enter the Scooby quarters.

"Oh my god what happened?" Buffy said in alarm, "Come in here!" The guys all stumbled into the common room, still drunk and supporting one another. 

"Were you attacked?" Dawn asked quickly.  
"No," said Giles, "They just got into a bar fight."  
"You idiot!" Buffy said, hitting Sirius on the chest and causing him to wobble precariously. "You may as well join us now, get sobered up."

They all settled down in the room on the blankets and cushions.

"I really love you, you know that," Sirius said earnestly to Buffy. "You do know that, don't you?"

"You are so drunk," Buffy said smiling a little, "You just wait til the morning." Next to her, Cordelia was having similar trouble keeping a stern face, as Xander began to serenade her, the Beatles_, All You need is Love_.  
"Xander shut up!" she said, smiling a tiny bit, "Stop singing!" 

"It's kinda sweet," Buffy said to her, looking at Sirius, who had just fallen asleep and was snoring slightly. "At least your man is awake.  
"Not for long!" Cordelia interjected, as Xander's eyelids began to droop. 


	21. Christmas

Hey thanks for all the reviews! And keep reviewing!!

Sorry this is the tiniest chapter ever but I was feeling uninspired and I don't like this chapter so I wanna keep it short as possible. Please review any way to let me know what you think. The next will be longer, as action will be hotting up as the new year begins, don't worry!

****

Chapter 21 - Christmas 

A crisp, chilly morning broke over Hogwarts on Christmas eve, and silence hung over the Scooby quarters. Harry opened his eyes slowly, then jumping slightly when he didn't recognise his surroundings. He settled back down again when he realised he was in the Scooby common Room, since all of them had sleep in there. He couldn't feel his left arm and so looked at it distractedly. Dawn lay asleep on it, hands tucked up by her face. He smiled slightly and settled back down to sleep.

By ten that morning, everyone had awoken, and had gone down to breakfast. All the boys were nursing hangovers, and so the sight of bacon on the table turned more than one stomach. They had the day to themselves, since Hogwarts was empty except for two Hufflepuff second years and three Ravenclaw third years. 

"How are you felling sweetie?" Buffy asked Sirius loudly. He groaned and clutched hi head. She giggled.   
"Go to Madam Pomfrey, she'll fix you right up," she said, and after breakfast everyone with a hangover went to the hospital wing. 

Buffy was sitting in the common room when all the guys turned up again, buoyed up on hangover cure and ready to go.  
"So what do you want to do," Sirius asked, coming to sit with Buffy. She considered for a while. 

"Lets play some Quidditch!" she suggested, and they all set off for the pitch.  
  
They divided up into two teams, Harry, Dawn, Buffy, Sirius, Angel, Cordelia and Xander against Ron, Hermione, Faith, Gunn, Wesley, Kennedy and Willow. Fred, Giles, Andrew and Lorne decided to sit out and referee not being big fans of heights. They all took school brooms, even Harry and Ron and rose into the air on the Quidditch pitch. Harry was seeker, as was Faith, Dawn, Buffy and Cordelia were chasers on Harry's team, and Hermione, Kennedy and Willow were chasers on Faith's. Sirius and Angel, and Gunn and Wesley took the beater position, and Ron and Xander were keepers for the opposing teams.

Giles released the ball, and the game began. Buffy took the quaffle and flew towards the goal, passing to dawn on the way. Dawn threw the ball as hard as she could at the goal, but Ron caught it and threw it to Kennedy, who sped down the pitch with it. Kennedy flew towards Xander and shot, and just missing Xander's fingertips, scored. Cordelia took the quaffle and passed to Buffy, who managed to score past Ron. They game continued for a while, the teams fairly evenly matched. Wesley proved to be a good beater, managing to stop Buffy, Dawn and Cordelia scoring a few times. The game stopped however when Faith and Harry went into a dive. They raced along the pitch, until Harry caught the snitch, winning the game for his team.  
"Good game!" he congratulated Faith, shaking her hand. "It was my experience that meant I won, your flying was great!"

"It's the slayer thing," said Faith, cracking her knuckles, "Super strength and all that jazz."

Dinner that night was loud and raucous, and they went to bed, content in knowing that Christmas was the next day.

Harry awoke early the next morning and got up quickly.

"Ron!" he called, "Presents!" Ron also got up and they ripped open their piles. Harry got a tiny foe glass from Lupin, in which there were many dark shadows, from Sirius he got a leather bound photo album of wizards photos from Sirius Hogwarts year, up to the present time and including pictures of the Order of the Phoenix. His father pictured in almost all the photos, except for the present day ones of Harry and Sirius. The Scoobies all banded together and got him and Ron sweet selections from Honeydukes and a book of demon lore each. From Ron, Harry received a velvet covered case for his wand, and Hermione had given him a book on magical defence. He also received the same Christmas package from Mrs. Weasley, the Weasley jumper and mince pies. 

Christmas Dinner was a noisy affair, as usual, as everyone squashed around one giant table, with mountains of wizard crackers to spare. The scoobies, excluding Giles and Wesley, had never had proper English Christmas lunch before so it was extra special for them. But even Wesley and Giles had never seen a Christmas quite like this one, mountains of food was made by the house elves, turkey, stuffing, vegetables, potatoes and they all had second and third helpings. After lunch they all collapsed in the common room, to digest, as they were so full that motion was out of the question. They all settled around the fire to play charades. 


	22. Constant Vigilance

Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed, but keep reviewing please!

Also let me know whether you think that after I've finished this, I should write a sequel or do another, different BtVS/HP crossover. I can't make up my mind, so I need some help!

Chapter 22 - Constant Vigilance

The new year began ant Hogwarts and the students returned to school, after spending Christmas at home. The weather was the coldest it had been so far, and the Scoobies wrapped themselves up in layers to guard themselves against the bitter winds. Harry's newest defence classes began the week classes resumed. He left the Gryffindor Common room on the first Thursday back and headed for the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom where Moody was waiting for him. 

"You know why you're here Potter," Moody growled, "To learn how to hold your own against Voldemort when the time comes." He stood up and pulled out his wand.

"Constant vigilance!" he barked, "That's the key. Never let down your guard." Harry watched Moody warily.

"Get up sonny," Moody growled, "Let's see what you can do so far. I've seen you fight off the imperius curse, and Dumbledore, Lupin and Sirius have got high hopes for you." Without warning he hit Harry with the imperius curse. Harry floated away, hearing a voice gently convincing him to just do a handstand, it couldn't hurt. Harry was aware of lifting his arms before he began to question the voice. Before he knew anything more, he was flat on his face on the classroom floor. Moody helped him up.  
"Not bad sonny," he commented, "You fought it off pretty well. But you've got to be better. There's no second chance when you're duelling for your life." He looked at Harry gravely.

"It's tough, but you've got to know." He lifted his wand and once again hit Harry with the curse. This time Harry did not listen to the tiny voice. As it began to sound in his head he firmly thought no. As if a fog had just cleared, his vision was sharp again. Moody blinked.  
"Very good!" he growled, "Never seen anyone throw it off that fast myself. Very good indeed." He straightened up, and hit Harry with the jelly legs curse. Harry quickly muttered the counter curse and stopped wobbling.  
"Didn't see that one coming, did you boy?" Moody growled, "Remember, Voldemort isn't going to play by the rules. You make sure you don't either. Now lets try a duel.  
He and Harry faced each other and took small bows. Quick off the mark, Moody again hit Harry with the jelly legs curse. Harry quickly shot the tarrantellegra curse at Moody, before again muttering the counter curse. He saw Moody lift his wand, and narrowly ducked a stunner spell,   
before shooting one of his own at Moody. He narrowly missed, and saw Moody lift his wand again. Harry muttered, "impedimenta" and slowed Moody down, before shooting another stunner at him, this time hitting. He then hurried over to Moody and muttered "enervate." Moody got up carefully.

"Again, not bad sonny," Moody growled, "I was going easy on you, make no bones about that, but you didn't do badly. That'll do for today, next week, I'll be teaching you the unforgivable.

"How to perform them?" Harry said apprehensively.  
"Unfortunately yes," Moody answered, "How else are you going to kill Voldemort.

Harry left the room, a mixture of nerves. He was pleased with his lesson, he hadn't done as badly as he'd expected, though he knew that Moody had been holding back, he'd felt it. But the prospect of learning the unf0rgivebale curses, actually having to kill someone, even if it was Voldemort….Harry wasn't sure that It was something he could face. But, he thought dejectedly, he really had no choice, and he had to face it. 

After leaving the classroom, Harry thought about going back to the common room, but instead he changed directions and headed down to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door loudly, and Fang barked wildly from inside. Hagrid opened the door a crack, then wider when he saw who it was.

"'Arry!" he greeted Harry, "S'good to see yeh." Harry grinned and entered Hagrid's hut, sitting down and allowing Fang to rest his slobbery jowls on his knee.

"Just had my first lesson with Moody," Harry explained, "I didn't really fell like going to the common room."

Hagrid put a kettle full of milk on the fire.

"How's all of that lot going?" Hagrid asked, "A lot of pressure on yeh, but yeh're doin okay aren't yeh?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed tiredly, "It's a lot extra work, but it's okay."

"And yeh're practical defence lessons, they're alrigh'?" Hagrid asked, his voice oddly strained.

"They're okay," Harry said cautiously, "But Hagrid…..?" He left the sentence unfinished, and the question hung in the air. Hagrid sighed heavily and sat down in his giant armchair.

"I don't like vampires," he said bluntly, "An' I know that Buffy, she's the slayer an' all, but she's associatin' with a vampire, an' that jus' as bad as bein' one. My old frien' from Hogwarts was killed by one of them lot."

"But Angel's not a bad vampire," Harry said earnestly, "He's killed people, what vampire hasn't, but he's also got a soul and now is working on making up for what he has done. You should talk to Sirius, he doesn't like him either, but that's got more to do with Angel beings Buffy's ex-boyfriend….."

Hagrid shifted in his seat but didn't look entirely convinced.  
"Well, maybe he's don' somethin' but I still don't trust 'im."

Harry got up from his seat.

"I'd better get back," he said apologetically. "I shouldn't really be down here in the first place."

"I'll walk with yeh," Hagrid offered, "Yeh shouldn' be alone in the grounds, it ent safe."


	23. A Visit from Fudge

Reviews please! And your opinion on whether I should do a sequel or a new fanfic

Chapter 23 - A Visit from Fudge

Harry was called to Dumbledore's office early the next morning, and so finishing his piece of toast, he quickly headed there. After speaking the password to the gargoyle outside ('pepper imp') he travelled up the staircase and knocked on the door. Dumbledore called him in, and he entered the office to see Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, and Sirius and Fudge sitting on chairs on the other side, eyeing each other was great dislike, though not as much animosity as Sirius showed Snape. Buffy was prowling the office, examining various instruments with delight. Dumbledore stood up.  
"Harry," he ushered him into a chair, "Cornelius has come to have a talk with you, he wishes to discuss the finer points of your future." Harry raised his eyebrows and looked coolly at Fudge, remembering that this man had branded him a liar for the year.  
"It's good to see you, Harry" Fudge began nervously, "How is school?" Harry just stared at him, while Fudge looked nervously around the room.  
"Yes….well…," he stuttered, "Dumbledore has informed me you've been having extra defence lessons with Professor Moody, very good, very good. He has asked for my permission to teach you the unforgivable curses and I have given it. We need you really, don't we know." He laughed nervously. 

"A lot more than we need you," Sirius broke in angrily, but he was silenced by a look from Dumbledore.

"And you have been learning some practical defence as well, I hear," Fudge continued as if Sirius hadn't spoken, "From Miss Summers and her friends." Harry nodded slightly.

"That's partly why I came here, to meet you Miss Summers," Fudge said, turning to Buffy "I hear you have decided to join our side."

"I've joined Dumbledore's side," Buffy corrected shortly. She had heard about Fudge from Sirius. "I'm prepared to do what ever I can to help _him_." Fudge laughed nervously again, and it hit Harry just how much Fudge needed them now, having heard the prophecy, and now accepting Voldemort had returned. No longer would he pretend they were liars, they were all that stood between his ordered world, and complete chaos. 

"I must get back to the ministry not," Fudge said, standing up awkwardly, "You have my complete support Dumbledore, to do what you have to do." He took his leave from the office.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked Dumbledore, his eyes blazing, "Why was he here?"

"Cornelius has just come to full comprehension of how much he need Harry," Dumbledore said lightly. "He has lost any hold he has over us, he seems to think I have control over harry now."

"And he thinks that whoever controls me has the power to control the Wizarding world," Harry said nodding, "What a fool."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, "But he has agreed to provide whatever resources we need, including the use of all the Ministry's Aurors, which means we have some planning to do. Harry do you wish to remain?"   
"Yes, if that's okay," Harry said, "If you're not going to allow me to fight, then I at least want to know what is happening."

Very well," Dumbledore said nodding gravely, "I agree that we should continue with the pairing of wizards and fighters, Fudge has provided us with about 50 Aurors, so added with the others we have, we should have just about the same amount of fighters. Now I'm expecting you two will want to be together?"

Buffy and Sirius glanced at each other.  
"Well, I'm the best fighter," Buffy said, "So maybe I should be with you, I mean you are the best Auror so.."

"I haven't blushed so much since Professor McGonagall told me I was noble," Dumbledore said, "We need trust, and you two trust each other, I would trust any of your friends."

"If your sure," Buffy said happily, squeezing Sirius' hand. "I think you should be paired with Angel, you're obviously going to be a target for Voldemort, and he's one of the best we've got."

"We need to make sure Arthur Weasley ahs a good fighter, I don't want to lose him" Sirius said gravely, "His family mean too much for all of us. Do you think faith would be up for that?"

"Definitely," Buffy said, "Wesley could go with Remus, Dawn wants to fight so she can work with Moody, Giles with Tonks."

"How about Miss Rosenburg?" Dumbledore asked, "What does she need?"

"I want Xander to go with Willow," Buffy said firmly, "Those two will protect each other with their lives."

"And Miss Chase?" Dumbledore asked again.

"She's too important to fight," Buffy said seriously, "She's still fragile from her coma, and she's never been a fighter. What's the word on when the attack is coming?"

"We have two months," Dumbledore announced, "Two months before they come."

Harry had another lesson with Moody that night, and Dumbledore's words stayed with him, two months until the battle came to Hogwarts. Harry didn't know if he would be ready at that point, but he knew he had to try. He entered the classroom, and waited for five minutes until Moody appeared.  
"Sorry lad," Moody apologised, "Had to deal with fudge, the old bungler." He pulled out a jar of spiders from his bag and placed them on the desk in front of harry.  
"Now I understand you have seen the Forbidden Curses, two years ago, with Crouch," Moody growled, "And that you attempted the Cruciatus curse, on Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry looked at the floor, ashamed.  
"Hold your head up, boy," Moody commanded, "I would've done the same, for what she did. First we will perform the imperius curse." He let a spider loose on to the table, and pointed his wand at it.

"Imperio." Harry watched the spider turn somersaults on the table, and then spin into a cartwheel. Moody lowered his wand and the spider stopped.

"Takes power of the mind," Moody growled, "Got to really concentrate on being in that persons mind. Saying to them in your head what you want them to do. Like Leglimency. Try it now."

Harry raised his wand and said the incantation, thinking in his head 'do a tap dance….do a tap dance.' He watched as the spider, indeed did a tap dance, not as fine as the one he had seen Crouch's spider do in his fourth year, but a tap dance all the same.

"Not bad boy," Moody said, watching the spider continue to dance. "Of course it's more difficult on a human, they tend to have more will power than spiders." He put the spider back in the jar, and brought out another.  
"Now this one, the Cruciatus, is much harder," he growled, "You need to mean it, really mean it. I know that when you tried it, you didn't mean it, that's why it wouldn't work. You have to really want to cause pain. I know it's hard, but you've got to be able to do it."

Harry concentrated hard on the thought of Voldemort, of the hatred he felt towards him, on his parents, who were dead, of Sirius who had been dead, and for Neville's parents who would never know their son again.  
"Crucio," he muttered, and the spider curled up and began to rock. The sight of this caused Harry to drop his wand, ending the curse. 

"That's enough of that one," Moody said quietly, "You haven't got enough hatred in you for that one, just enough to get it started but the sight of it was too much for you. That's' good."

"Good that I can't do it?" Harry said curiously, "But what if I need to do it, to stop Voldemort?"

"You have compassion, harry," Moody growled, "That's greater than any power Voldemort holds, that is how you can win against him, by using what you have and what he doesn't."

He picked up the final spider and let it run around on the table.

"The killing curse," Moody said softly, "The worst one, the one you are going to have to use against Voldemort when the time comes. Needs power behind it, but you've got that sonny." Harry looked at him blankly, feeling that he would never have much power, not like Voldemort did.  
He raised his wand, his hand shaking slightly, and pointed it at the spider.

"Avada Kedavra," he yelled and a green light filled the room, causing Harry to close his eyes. When he opened them, he saw the spider on the desk in front him, unmistakebly dead. He turned and walked from the table, staring at the blank wall in front of him. 

"Was that what it was like for them?" he asked, his voice strangely muffled in his ears. "Is that what they saw? Did it hurt them?"

"It doesn't hurt," Moody growled softly, "There's just nothing." Harry clenched his shaking fists.  
"Will that do for tonight?" Without waiting for an answer he left the room abruptly. Moody followed him.  
"I'm sorry laddie," Moody said tiredly, "I truly am. But Dumbledore said you had to know. You can't let personal feelings come between you and your destiny. It's hard, its difficulty, but life always is, and will continue to be. It doesn't let up." 

"How can I kill someone?" Harry asked him, staring at the stone floor, "How can I do that?"

"You have to," Moody growled, "Kill or be killed, that's the story of your life. And unless you want to die any time soon, I'd suggest that you get used to the idea of killing someone." 

Later that evening, Harry went to Sirius' room, to talk to him. Sirius welcomed him in and they sat on armchairs in his room, with cups of coffee.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Harry asked bluntly, "Could you kill someone? Could you do it?"

"Yes," Sirius said firmly. "If it were Voldemort, then yes I could. He took away from me my best friend."

"But how can I do it?" Harry asked, "He took away my parents from me, but still I don't know if I can. Even after I watched Bellatrix Lestrange kill you, I couldn't perform the Cruciatus curse on her."

"You'll do what you do," Sirius said looking at Harry, " Whatever happens, it will be because that's the way its intended. When the time comes you will know."   
Harry sipped his coffee pensively. 


	24. Time Flies

****

Chapter 24 - Time Flies

Time at Hogwarts passed quicker now, than Harry had ever experienced before. Lessons came and went, Harry not doing too badly, due to immense amount of help from Hermione, who understood that harry needed it, with the pressure on him mounting. Harry wanted to catch hold of time and pull it to a standstill but it rushed by. That was why he was glad when he had lessons with the Slayers, they were the only time Harry truly felt that time went back to normal, and he could stop running to catch up. Their defence lessons were going particularly well. All of them could now sufficiently kill a vampire without too much trouble, and they were improving at demon identification, and other weapons skills. In fact, Harry, Hermione and Ron had been taught how to handle axes and swords. Though no where near as good as the others, they were good enough to utilise their weapons against the vampires that Buffy was now able to create. 

"What's going to happen when the war is on?" Harry asked Sirius one day, about a month before the battle, "I mean to the students, will we just stay in the castle?"

"I think so," Sirius sighed heavily, "Dumbledore said all the kids are to stay in the great hall, with Kennedy and Snape."

"Snape?" Harry exclaimed, "Why isn't he fighting." Sirius looked slightly happier as he answered.

"Dumbledore needs him to stay as spy, so he's got to stay out of sight," he said triumphantly, "After all that business when I was stuck in Grimmauld Place, it's nice to have him walk in my shoes for a while."

"So what's the latest on our impending doom?" Xander asked Buffy, after she returned from another strategy meeting in Dumbledore's office, this time with Angel and Moody. Buffy sat down on the nearest sofa in the common room.  
"Things aren't looking good," she admitted, "The army is bigger than we estimated, we are looking at more like five thousand."

"But we can handle that," Xander said, moving to sit next to Buffy, "We're the Scoobies, this our what 10th apocalypse? It's nothing."

"It's kinda different thought, "Buffy said, turning to face him, "It's not all on me before. It's sounds stupid, but with Glory, it was simple, I could die and end it. But this time it doesn't rest on me, we are all insignificant. It's Harry that's got to handle it, and he's just a boy."

"You were 16 when you killed Angel," Xander reminded her, "You were just a girl, but you did it."

"I have faith in Harry," Buffy protested, "It's just I don't like feeling useless, it's kinda itchy."

"Welcome to the club," Xander said, pulling her into a hug. 

The Aurors arrived at Hogwarts two weeks before the battle was due, and for the first time, Hogwarts felt small. All in all there were about 80 who were to fight against the Death Eaters, a mixture of Ministry Officials and old friends of Dumbledore. All the current members of the Order were there, Harry noticed proudly, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, and of course Arthur Weasley. The strategic meetings increased with a vengeance, and many classes found themselves teacher less. Harry was present at some meetings, and not at others. He was glad to be included, but sometimes he wished that he wasn't. The meetings reminded him of just how much rested on him, that deep down whatever they did was futile, if Harry could not perform.   
  
Harry spent much of his time alone before the battle, or with Buffy or Sirius, who he felt were the only ones he could handle being around. He knew that Ron, Dawn and Hermione were upset, but he couldn't be with them, he didn't want to pull them into his despair. But soon he didn't have much choice. He entered the common room the morning after the Aurors arrived and he was ambushed.  
"Harry we need to talk," Hermione said firmly, as she pushed him into a chair. He began to speak, but Ron performed the silencing charm on him, and all he could do was mouth uselessly.

"We know why you've been avoiding us," Hermione said commandingly, "But it's ridiculous. We are your friends, we want to help you and be there for you."

"Don't block us out," Dawn continued, pleadingly, "We are going into this battle just like you, and though we don't have to fight, our hearts are out there, and our families and friends." Ron nodded seriously.

"I'm sorry," Harry said slowly, "It's just I'm not exactly the best person to be around. I'm no fun, all I do is think about death. It's not that I don't think you guys will understand, it's just I don't want to drag you into my gloom."

"But we're your friends, Harry" Ron said, "We aren't going to hate you because you've got a huge thing hanging over your head which you can do nothing about. Now we've got a potions class to get to, and if we don't go now Snape's going to turn all of us into horned toads." Harry smiled at them gratefully and took Dawn's hand as they left the common room. 

Sirius brushed hair back from Buffy's face as they lay facing each other on his bed. She took his hand, and held it.  
"Do you think we'll die?" she said softly, "I mean I know I've died before, but I kind of like living now…"

"We're not going to die," he assured her, "We'd better make sure we don't or this will be completely useless." Buffy frowned in confusion, as Sirius sat up and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He opened it to reveal a simple platinum band, set with a large square cut diamond. 

"Will you?" he asked, and held out the ring to her. She took it, looking at it carefully, then she looked up at his face, and examined his eyes carefully. She leant forward and kissed him gently. 

"Is that a yes?" he asked nervously. She kissed him again.

"Yes, it's a yes!" she squealed, "Oh my God, this is just like Xander, he was a doofus too. Asking me just before the world ends, you'd better hope we don't die mister." He leapt up and grabbed he in a delighted hug, swinging her round.   
"But if I'm going to live with you, at Grimmauld place," she said, wrinkling her nose, "Then we need to do some serious decorating. I mean that. Compete refurbishment. And sorry but that means getting rid of that picture of your mother." He laughed and spun her around again. All of a sudden, a bell went off. They froze.

"It can't be," Buffy whispered, "There's still eight days to go, eight days!" She grabbed Sirius' hand and they ran out of the room. 


	25. The Battle

Chapter 24 - The Battle 

Sirius and Buffy ran down the hallways, along the route they had envisaged so many times. 

"8 days early!" Buffy said again, "We're not ready. Well we're physically ready, but not mentally. Everyone though we had a week to psyche ourselves up for this!" They passed a hallway teeming with students, who were being led quickly by their heads of houses where they were to be barricaded in for the duration of the battle. The routine for this had been planned weeks ago, the alarm would sound, when the forces were in sight of the castle, and then the students would be shut in the Great Hall, with Snape and Kennedy, whilst the Aurors and warriors lined up for the battle. Sirius stopped, he had seen Harry and Dawn pushing through the mass of students to reach him. He hugged Harry briefly, then stepped back, and gripping his shoulders tightly looked at him.  
"Don't do anything stupid," he said clearly, "Your time will come, and you will know when it does. Don't do anything rash." He pushed Harry back into the crowd and Dawn followed him and Buffy to the main entrance.

They reached the grounds and saw the mass of warriors lined up shoulder to shoulder, facing the massive army that was fast approaching. Silently, Buffy and Sirius took their places in the centre, Dawn going to stand next to Mad Eye. Silently, Sirius took Buffy's hand, lifted it to his mouth and kissed it. She squeezed his hand in return. And then the fight began. Buffy fought violently against the vampires that besieged her from every side, keeping one eye on Sirius, who was battling with a short, squat death eater. He stunned him, shot ropes at him, which tied him, then moved along to the next that approached. All around them the fighting continued, vampires and demons being killed quickly, and death eaters being subdued, or killed if necessary. Buffy saw Angel, stake a vampire, and Dumbledore take out three death eaters with one spell. The man radiated power and anger, and Buffy marvelled at the change from the jovial man who liked lemon sherbets. The battle continued, the slayers destroying the mass of vampires faster than ever before, and reducing the numbers drastically in a short amount of time. And it looked like they were winning for a time. But a hush fell over the crowd, and a gap appeared in the mass of enemies that stood before them. A tall, skeletal man stepped out of the crowd, if you call the snake face it possessed, like a man's, and the fighting stopped, as they all turned to look at him. Behind him stood a woman, with heavy lidded eyes, and a man, short, quivering with a silver hand.  
"Ah, Hogwarts," the man said, looking up at the grand castle, "Well, Dumbledore you put up a good fight, noble indeed. Even got the slayers involved." He gestured towards Buffy, and Sirius had to restrain her to prevent her attacking him.

"Too late now, though," the man said, smiling a cold smile, "Too late."

Harry paced the great hall, listening for any sounds of battle. All had subsided a few seconds ago, and this scared him more than the noise.  
"Potter, sit down," Snape barked at him, "Your pacing is not helping the battle."

As he spoke, Harry scar burst open with pain, and he fell to the floor, Dawn and Ron coming forward, but not touching him.  
"He's here," he groaned. The pain subsided suddenly and Harry stood up, wonderingly touching his scar.   
"I've got to go, it's time " he said quickly, kissing Dawn and Hermione on the cheek, and clapping Ron on the shoulder. He strode towards the barricaded door, but Snape stepped in front of him.  
"I have strict orders to keep you here," Snape said, his lip curling, "If you wish to go and play action hero, I shall have to stun you, however much it may pain me." Harry stared up at him impassively, and raised his hand. Snape fell soundlessly to the floor.  
"What did you do?" Hermione asked, "And without a wand…." 

"He's stunned," Harry said quietly and continued to the door, just pushing Kennedy aside when she moved to stop him. He raised his hand yet again, and the door disappeared in front of him.

"You shouldn't have come Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, "It was foolish."

"Foolish Dumbledore? Why I thought you of all could understand that what I do is anything but," Voldemort said still smiling, "I who have found darker, and more powerful magic than you will ever wield? I used to fear you, that was foolish. But no more." Simultaneously, they raised their wands.

"Stop!" Harry yelled, reaching the pair. Sirius made a move towards Harry, but felt a invisible force holding him back.  
"It isn't Dumbledore you want, it's me" Harry said fiercely. He raised his wand also.  
"A boy?" Voldemort scoffed, "A adolescent idiot, who doesn't know the right end of his wand? You flatter yourself, Harry."

"You didn't feel that way when you attacked me as a baby," Harry hissed, "You marked me as your equal, you killed my parents." He held his head for a tiny moment then lifted it again, also raising his hand. Voldemort was lifted up off his feet and thrown backward, landing in a heap. Two death eaters helped him up hastily.  
"So you can do wand less magic now, very impressive," Voldemort muttered shiftily, "No matter." He raised his wand, and hissed "Avada Kedavra!" Harry once again lifted his hand, and the bolt of light stopped its movement and dissipated swiftly. Voldemort gulped, raised his wand again, then apparated. His death eaters looked around in fear, and ran, followed by the forces they had been sent with.   
"You can't apparate into or out of the school grounds!" Hermione exclaimed in shock, and Harry realised they had followed him out into the grounds. 

"That's it?" Harry said, turning to Dumbledore, "That's all the fight he put up? I thought I was supposed to kill him?"

"I'm afraid you still are," Dumbledore said, turning to look at Harry, "But tonight, you put more fear into Voldemort than anyone ever has. He underestimated you, yet again, and it led to his downfall."

Harry turned away, and looked for Sirius. He saw him, not far off, cradling a body, of one of those they had lost in battle. He ran towards him, then stopped when he realised who the body belonged to. Remus Lupin.  
"He's dead," Sirius said in shock, looking up at Harry, and Harry saw the tears in his eyes, "The last one of us. He's with James and Lily now." He passed his had over Lupin's face, to close his eyes, then wept.


	26. Aftermath

Ok have decided I will do a sequel, have got a plot, kind of, and im nearly done with this one.

Review please!!! Sorry it's short

Chapter 26 - Aftermath

The soldiers stood around randomly, too shell-shocked to think of talking. Casualties had been fairly few, Buffy had lost a slayer, and two Aurors had been killed, as well as Lupin. His body was carried inside by Sirius, and placed in the medical wing. Buffy stayed with him, whilst Harry followed Dumbledore to his office, also heart broken at the sight of Lupin's body.  
"What happened Harry?" Dumbledore said gravely, "No one could have predicted a display like the one you showed us." Harry shook his head.

"I don't know myself," he answered, looking at his hands, "I felt Voldemort arrive, I mean with my scar, it hurt, more than it ever has, even when Voldemort possessed me, and then it just went. And I felt more power in me than I ever have. I didn't even register what I was doing really, it just felt like instinct to use my hand to cast spells, and I knew I had to go outside. Sorry about that." he looked away, ashamed.  
"On the contrary," Dumbledore, "We would've been lost if it weren't for your appearance. But this power, what is it?"

"It came from in me, like it was finally released or something," Harry said thoughtfully, "From the prophecy maybe, when the time came the power in me was finally released."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore pondered, "We shall have to look into this power. Do you still need a wand?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted, "It doesn't feel like Wiccan magic though, not like Willow."

"No it couldn't be," Dumbledore said, "Wiccan Magic can only be used by muggles."

"But Lupin," Harry said, his eyes filling, "How did that happen? Who was it?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange I'm afraid," Dumbledore said sadly, "She cursed him, and he fell." Harry's eyes blurred.

"All of them are dying," he said shakily, "My dad and my mum, Sirius and now Lupin. And the one that deserves death the most is still living."

"I'm afraid that's life, and death," Dumbledore stood up, "We lose those we love, as you know, probably more than anyone. We mourn them, and we remember them. And now Remus is with your father and mother. He was brave and kind and helpful, and he died for our cause."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, and swallowed his misery.  
"What happens now?" Harry asked, "I mean, Voldemort, he's still out there, and some of his death eaters."

"It's not over," Dumbledore said heavily, "You're ready now but it's not over. He's damaged but not destroyed. But he's in fear of you, never has he felt it so much. You have powers he can't dream of."

"But why," Harry wondered out loud, "Why me? Why not Hermione to have the prophecy, what was so special about me?"

"We will never know," Dumbledore said spreading his hands. "You were chosen to be this person by some other powers because there was something in you. The powers you have aren't just those that Voldemort gave you, the power you have is good and pure. Your destiny was laid in front of you, all you have to do is take it."

Sirius leant over Lupin's body and sobbed into his hands. Buffy stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder, also crying softly. 

"I'm the last one," he said, wiping his eyes, "The last Marauder. James, Lupin and Lily, dead at the hand of Voldemort."

Buffy took him in her arms and held him until night turned to morning and the morning sunlight shone on Remus Lupin's cold face. 


	27. Power

Reviews please for the whole story!

Chapter 27 - Power

They buried Remus Lupin a week after he died, in the same graveyard as Harry's parents, and many people attended the ceremony to say good bye to an old friend. Sirius made a short speech, as did Dumbledore. Buffy held Sirius' hand the whole way through.

Life at Hogwarts began to return to normal after the funeral, though more subdued as many were still feeling the loss of Lupin. Defence Against the Dark Arts was particularly quiet, the pupils noticing the lack of two teachers. Even Draco Malfoy didn't make snide comments, though this was mainly out of fear of Sirius or Harry cursing him. Harry was once again isolated, all the pupils had seen his wandless magic and he was skirted around in corridors. He chose to ignore it, and life continued on.

He was once again called to Dumbledore's office, a few weeks after the battle.

"Sit down Harry," Dumbledore pulled up a chair with the use of his wand, and Harry sat down. "I wish to discuss your magical ability with you. First I want to see some of this, could you levitate this glass for me." he placed a glass tumbler on the table in front of him, and Harry raised his hand, and the tumbler lifted up and spun.  
"very good," Dumbledore plucked the glass from the air and placed it in front of him." Now, I'm sure you've been experimenting yourself., so I want to ask a few questions. Can you do all spells that you did before with a wand? And also, do you have more power with wand or without?"

"All the spells I knew before and more," Harry affirmed, "But its not like doing a spell. There aren't any restrictions, I just have to think what I want done, raise my hand and that's it. I can do things that thee aren't spells for, and I can do things that there are spells for that I haven't learnt yet. The power without, when I use that magic, that's far more powerful, I can do anything, and I'm much more accurate and effective." Dumbledore nodded.  
" I wonder if you could show me something. Attempt to lift this glass without moving your hand."

Harry concentrated on lifting the glass, without lifting his hand and the glass again rose into the air. Dumbledore nodded again.  
"It is as I thought, your power is completely mentally controlled. In theory, if you could think something, if you commanded it, it would happen." Dumbledore looked at Harry solemnly, "Never before has a wizard had the power to work magic without a wand, accept in the Wiccan form. Yet I doubt even Miss Rosenburg could match you in power, she depends on the earth and reality. I suspect that you, do not." Harry was taken aback.   
"But I could do anything," he exclaimed, "Bring Lupin back, bring my parents back!"

"I would advise you not to tamper with these magicks," Dumbledore advised, staring at harry with his clear blue eyes, "The dead are best left as they are, Buffy will tell you the same. You will see your parents someday, and when you do it will be more special for the wait you have been through." Harry looked at Dumbledore and accepted what he was told.

"Now you must return to classes, but I ask you, harry, be responsible with your power. Keep it as white and pure as it is now." Dumbledore smiled. "And one last thing. With the new power you have obtained, I think it only necessary to remain two weeks at your aunt's home this summer." Harry leapt up from his seat.  
"Only at the Dursleys for two weeks?" Harry gasped. "Amazing!"

That night in the Scooby Common room, Sirius stood up, and pulled Buffy up with him. He cleared his throat loudly.  
"We have an announcement to make," he said awkwardly, "We're going to get married!"

The room burst with congratulations as everyone got up to hug the happy couple.

"I want you guys to be my bridesmaids," she said to a delighted Dawn, Willow, Hermione, Cordelia and Faith. Giles leant down and hugged her. "Would you give me away?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'd be delighted!" he exclaimed, and kissed her cheek, "Absolutely delighted."

"You going to be my best man then?" Sirius asked Harry. 

"Wow, yeah of course," Harry answered, "But will I have to make a speech?" Sirius laughed and ruffled his hair.

"And would you guys be my ushers?" Sirius asked Ron and Xander. They agreed, patting him on the back. Angel came forward to hug Buffy.  
"Do I have your blessing?" she asked him seriously.

"Of course you do," he answered softly, hugging her, "He's good for you in a way I could never be. I love you always though."

"I still love you too," Buffy said gently, "But I'm not in love with you anymore." Angel shook Sirius' hand.  
"Take care of her," he said gruffly, "Or you will wake up with no blood." 

"Thanks," Sirius said, "I hope we'll see you at the wedding!" He took Buffy's hand and kissed her. She hugged him tightly, and leant her head against his chest, closing her eyes, glad that she didn't have a gypsy curse on her, because at that moment she felt pure happiness. 

"We'll see you in two weeks," Sirius promised Harry, as he put his bags on the Hogwarts Express, "Though you may not recognise Grimmauld Place by then, Buffy's planning a major overhaul." Buffy had decided to move into Grimmauld Place straight away, and begin work, before the wedding which was et for mid summer. Dawn was also to move into the house with them, and it was still going to be used as the Order Headquarters, as Sirius declared that it was the best possible place, and that with any luck, Voldemort would be gone soon, and they wouldn't need it any more. He helped Harry onto the train, and Dawn kissed him goodbye. They train set off for London, and Harry leant out of the window, waving madly til he could see them no longer.

****

THE END

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
